You Are My Sunshine
by gatorgirl2008
Summary: Sequel to How We Met Our Son. This fic will explore the important and some random moments in Callie , Arizona and their family's life. Set about a year in the future
1. Chapter 1

"Lick," Callie commanded, somewhat imperiously.

Arizona sighed. "I'd really rather not, Calliope."

"Come on, Ari. You don't ever have to ask _me_ – I just do it when I see it needs to be done."

"Ah, but you didn't ask. You just _ordered_ me to do it," Arizona teased. "Besides, you know how I feel about the taste." Arizona gave a mock shiver.

"What?" Callie looked at her incredulously. "You've told me, on numerous occasions, that you _liked_ the taste. I consider it one of your little quirks."

Arizona crossed her arms and gave her head a little shake. "No."

Callie slapped down a pile of small, red, unsealed envelopes in front of Arizona "Fine, then. You can seal them with these." She pushed a sheet of little heart shaped stickers at Arizona. "Okay? No more complaints, please. I'm getting a headache."

"This was _your_ idea, babe. You're forever taking on some task that no one asked you to do, and then complaining about it. I'd have been happy to do this myself, you know."

Callie snorted. "You'd picked out the most garish cards in the store! Just be glad I was there to stop you from buying them. I got the cards, I got the candy, I got the ridiculous little gift bags to put both into. I don't know why a six-year-old has to celebrate Valentine's Day, anyway."

"He just started school. You want him to be popular at school, don't you?"

Callie shrugged, opening a bunch of tiny gift bags and dumping candy inside. "I'd prefer it if he didn't have to buy popularity with conformity to the so-called traditions of a contrived non-holiday."

"Yes, dear," Arizona said wearily. "You say the same thing for every holiday except christmas".

"Christmas at least is a holiday that's _all about_ gift-giving. Valentine's Day is about 'romance.' What does our baby know about romance?"

"Well..." Arizona trailed of. She cleared her throat. "Maybe nothing. But try to think of it as an educational experience, babe. Think of all the new words he'll learn reading the conversation hearts." Arizona bit her lip to keep from laughing when Callie shot her a withering glare.

"Very funny. Don't say a word when he comes home talking about how some pony tailed girl named Annie , Susie or Sally is his girl friend now and his teeth start rotting due to all that candy ."

"Aw, he's only got baby teeth, and they'll fall out anyway." To this, Callie just grunted in reply, and Arizona felt herself losing patience. "Come on grumpy , get into the spirit of holidays".

Callie threw her hands up. "I _am trying my best Ari"_

"Look, let me finish this, okay? Why don't you go check on Austin ? Maybe read him a nice story?"

With another dirty look, Callie excused herself and left Arizona to it. Arizona giggled, rolling her eyes, and continued making up the packets for Austin to take to school for the Valentine's Day party they were going to have. As she worked, her mind wandered. It _was_ strange how violently Callie hated the holidays; she barely tolerated birthdays, at that. Arizona decided it was time to take action. She was going to put an end to Callie's habitual hatred of all holidays, and she had the perfect idea of how to do it.

She was going to lay it on super thick – she would decorate the house in red, white, and pink. She would make a cd mix of the sappiest love songs ever and keep them in rotation. She would fill bowls full of candy with a Valentine's theme, buy a pink-frosted cake and heart-shaped cookies. She would give Callie an obnoxiously large plush toy... She would wear a special outfit on Valentine's Day, and if all went well, on Valentine's night she would have reason to break out the saucy red lingerie she'd bought but never worn. Arizona resolved that she was going to break Callie down one way or another, and she would start right now.

Flipping through the cards, she chose the one with the cheesiest message and scrawled "Love you, babe!" on the back. Arizona covered the envelope with stickers, and giggling, stuck it into Callie's purse where she couldn't miss it. This was going to be fun.

The day before Valentine's Day fell on a Friday. . Arizona was practically giddy as she stepped into the Super*Mart's doors. Callie would absolutely hate it if she shopped here, which made it all the more fun. Arizona bought candy and streamers and all the things she would need to torture Callie with a real "celebration." She hurried home and began to decorate, going completely over the top and transforming their tasteful, comfortable home into a tacky Island of Valentine's.

As Callie was working late , Arizona picked up Austin from school and the little boy was thrilled at what he found when Arizona pulled up into the driveway. There was a large bear placard in the yard. A fluffy teddy held a heart in his hands that said "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Austin couldn't stop giggling as Arizona got him out of the car. He wheeled up and looked up at his mother happily. "Cool mama!"

Arizona smiled at her son and held out her hand. "Wait 'til you see what's inside," she said teasingly. "Come on.

"Ari! Ari_." _Arizona looked up from the dinner she was making with a wicked smile. Callie was home and she was being summoned. She set down the wooden spoon she held in her hand and hurried out into the living room. She left her apron on because it said "Kiss the Cook" – Arizona thought it was a nice little extra.

"There you are!" she cooed. She walked right up to Callie and pulled her into a deep kiss. "Welcome home!"

Callie blinked a few times, trying to regain her sense of outrage. "Um..."

Arizona looked at her, widening her eyes a little. "Yes, love? What is it?"

Callie set her bag down on a nearby chair. She gestured to the room at large. "All _this,_Arizona . Why?"

Arizona tilted her head. "It's for Valentine's Day. I thought it would be fun. Austin just loves what I did to the place." Arizona did her best to sound innocent.

"Austin is six." Callie's tone was wry.

"Now, now. It's only for a day or two. Besides, you wouldn't deny Austin his fun, would you?" It was terrible to press the advantage, but Arizona knew Callie had difficulty saying no to Austin.

Callie sighed. "Couldn't you have chosen red _or_ pink, instead of both? The shades you chose clash. It hurts my eyes."

"It's nearly time for dinner," Arizona said, her voice bright.

"Really. What are we having?"

"Spaghetti with heart shaped meatballs!" Arizona laughed. Callie looked nauseated.

"Ari-"

"Ah-ah!"Arizona cut Callie off. "You go get yourself and the munchkin washed up for our Valentine's Eve meal." Callie visibly cringed, but left Arizona to do as she was asked. Arizona scampered into the kitchen, and, pressing a tea towel over her mouth to mask the sound, laughed and laughed.

Arizona woke up early and eased out of bed without disturbing Callie , then sneaked over to the closet and pulled out three wrapped boxes. Two she planned to give to Callie now but the third was a surprise for later tonight and was the big one.

She crept out of the bedroom and set them on the dining room table, then went about making breakfast for Callie . She made pancakes with strawberries, herbal tea, a quick fruit salad, and piled everything on to a tray. She opened the door to the bedroom and cleared her throat. Callie didn't stir. Arizona cleared her throat again louder this time. Still nothing. She went over to the bed. "Calliope . Time to wake up, babe."

Finally, Callie stirred rubbing her eyes and frowning. "What time is it?"

"Love o'clock," Arizona said cheerily, not without sarcasm.

"What have you got there?"

"Your breakfast, babe. Sit up so I can put this tray down – it's heavy." Callie complied, sitting up and pushing her hair out of her face. Arizona set the breakfast down in front of her.

"There! Now you go ahead and enjoy that. I'll be back in a second."

"Ari , you didn't have to do all this."

"I know," Arizona winked. "I wanted to." With that she went to collect the presents for Callie , who nearly choked on her pancakes when she saw what Arizona was holding.

"Ari! All of that can't be for me?"

Callie started to open her presents pulling open the first box. "Oh, wow Ari I love it, it's gorgeous!" Callie lifted a black silk robe out of the box.

"I thought you would." She happily received Callie's kiss of thanks. "Open the other one ," she urged.

Callie opened the next box, looked inside .. and felt her heart melt. Inside was the largest and cutest teddy bear with his arms open wide and a huge heart attached that read HOLD ME TIGHT. Callie still had to maintain her cool façade so she just said "Thanks Ari" though inside she was feeling like a big pile of gooey mush.

A little while later Callie entered the kitchen, showered and dressed but still looking groggy. Austin was seated at the small table, eating cereal and chatting with his teddy bear. Arizona was loading the dishwasher up, humming to herself.

"You could have left all that for me, Ari," Callie said, yawning. "Clearing up is the least I could do after you made me such a lovely breakfast."

"Oh, no worries, Calliope. I want you to enjoy the day, okay?" Arizona resumed her humming.

"What is that?

"Hm?"

"That song you're humming. It's familiar. What's the name of it?"

Before Arizona could answer, the doorbell rang. "Aha!" She hurriedly dried her hands and grabbedCallie by the hand. "The answer to your question _and_ your next surprise is here!" She pulled Callie in the direction of the front door, with Austin wheeling along closely behind them, apparently not wanting to be left out of any fun his mothers were engaged in.

Arizona and Austin both were giggling in anticipation. Arizona knew what was waiting on the other side of the door but Austin didn't – he just loved any sort of mischief and secret.

"Open the door, babe."

Callie looked torn, both apprehensive and happy. Arizona felt guilty for a moment about what she was doing. It was her dirtiest trick yet.

Callie swung the door open and four men stepped inside. The one in charge looked at Arizona , who nodded and pointed at Callie . The four men, dressed in matching red and white striped jackets with white pants lined up in front of Callie and did what they had been hired to do. They sang.

Arizona couldn't stop herself from cracking up when Callie realized what was happening and looked at her, horrified. The men began to sing "That's Amore" by Dean Martin. One of the things that embarrassed Callie the most was being sung to. She was standing there, looking agonized, a weak smile on her face as these jolly men sang the song., the song Arizona had been humming in the kitchen.

"_That's amore ," _the men harmonized, singing the chorus of the song over and over. Austin was in heaven – he loved music and performances, and there was one going on right in his house. He bounced and clapped happily. Arizona saw that Callie took note of this and valiantly tried to stand it for his sake when Arizona knew Callie's real instinct would have been to talk over the men until they stopped and show them the door.

"Happy Valentine's, Calliope Torres," the quartet sang, each kneeling on one knee in front of Callie in turn.

It was over. The men stood up, Arizona shook their hands and thanked them for a job well done. Then they were gone and Arizona and Callie were facing each other.

"So, how did you enjoy your singing telegram?" Arizona braved the question that had to be asked.

"It was great. I hope you didn't go to too much trouble setting that up, Ari." Callie said sarcastically.

"Oh no," Arizona said airily. "No trouble at all."

Callie was about to say something and Arizona thought the storm was finally going to break, but Arizona would never know because at that moment, Austin wheeled himself in front of Callie , threw his arms out and began to sing in an unnaturally deep voice. "That's amore...."

Callie laughed and scooped up their little ham in her arms. Arizona breathed a sigh of relief, saved by her son's adorable impromptu show.

"You sing mommy!" Austin told Callie.

Callie rolled her eyes, but to Arizona's amazement, she gave in and did it. She watched as Callie walked off, still carrying Austin , the two of them now happily dueting to the song. Arizona had the gentlest smile on her face as she watched the mother-son bonding

Arizona had to go into work for the rest of the day but it was Callie's day of and so Callie spent the day just relaxing with Austin. Late in the evening Callie got a call from Arizona. "Hi babe. Can you pick me up from Joe's"Arizona said. Callie called Austin's baby sitter and once she arrived , she left to pick up Arizona.

Once Callie walked into Joe's she saw that no one was inside the bar. It was dimly lit , there was soft romantic music playing , there were candles all over and the path from the entrance to the bathroom was covered with rose petals.

Callie walked around the bar looking for Arizona and then entered the bathroom. The bathroom was also covered with candles and rose petals and the sight took Callie's breath away. Then Arizona appeared in front of her looking radiant and stunningly beautiful in the candle light.

"Ari" Callie started to speak but Arizona silenced her by placing a finger on her lip."I love you, not just for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. Calliope Torres , I feel like a better and stronger person when I am with you. When you are by my side I feel anything is possible and I feel like scaling new heights. You make my life complete and I don't want to spend a single minute when I cant call you mine"said Arizona pouring her heart out.

She then got down on one knee , pulled out a beautiful diamond solitaire and said with the biggest smile "Calliope Iphigenia Torres , will you complete me by becoming my wife. Will you marry me?"

Callie felt tears pouring down . She was so overwhelmed by the moment and the happiness she was feeling. She picked Arizona up and choked out "Yes" before mashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Arizona pulled away and gave Callie a cheeky grin " The night doesn't end here. I called the baby sitter and she's staying with Austin till tomorrow. The honeymoon suite at Archfield hotel awaits us and is ours till tomorrow morning" Arizona said waving a keycard.

Callie gave a huge grin "I love you so much, Arizona Robbins"

"I love you more ,Calliope Torres" Arizona replied with the biggest smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

As Callie and Arizona walked up to the door of the honeymoon suite at the hotel , butterflies began to swirl round in their stomachs with the thought that they were going to be spending the rest of their lives with each other. A smile escaped their lips.

Callie opened the door and the scent of roses and lilies filled her thoughts and knocked her off her feet. Callie began to look round the room. It was a mix of yellow, pink, white and red rose petals. Lilies lined every corner of the room contrasting with the beauty of the roses. The candle light flickered against the vast colours of the flowers making it look like it was an artist's canvas. Trying to catch her breath, Callie heard Gomez in the background. She smiled remembering their first date, dancing to Gomez in her living room.

"Oh my god Ari, this is so beautiful" Callie said in awe

Arizona didn't say a word; she continued to stare straight at Callie. She stopped at the table and picked up two glasses of red wine and began floating towards her again.

"How about you close that door" Arizona said in a husky voice. Callie without moving her eyes from the perfect form in front of her slammed the door.

"Here baby" Arizona said as she passed the glass of wine to her lover.

"Arizona…this is amazing" Callie repeated. "I cant believe you set all this up"

"Come with me" Arizona motioned for Callie to follow her. Holding her hand out Arizona asked for Callie's hand. With a smile, Callie happily grabbed onto her woman's hand.

Arizona walked them towards the pool where Callie was completely blown away. Candles enveloped the pool as lily pads danced on the water surface. Callie looked ahead and saw a huge canopy that was on the other side of the pool. Inside the canopy was a double bed that was covered in red and pink pillows. Callie gasped and looked up at Arizona .

"How did you do this?" she asked trying to grasp the events that where unfolding in front of her.

"I wanted to make it special ; you deserve it…and so much more." Arizona said as she walked towards the stunned brunette.

Before Callie could say a word, Arizona grabbed her round the waist with her one hand. Taking a sip, Arizona put her glass down. Arizona moved a strand of hair that was covering Callie's eyes and tenderly joined her lips to her lovers.

They changed into their bikinis and went and lay down in the armchairs next to the pool. Arizona gave some massage oil to Callie "Do my back?"

"I'll do whatever you want me to do." She smirked squeezing the liquid on Arizona's body.

"Ha! That's cold" Arizona jumped.

"I'll warm you up," Callie murmured in Arizona's ear. Callie started moving her hands over Arizona's back the rubbing quickly turned to a massage as Callie worked on Arizona's back.

"Mmm god I should insure your hands. They're the most important thing in my life" Arizona moaned.

"Just my hands?" Callie smirked.

"And your tongue." Arizona nodded.

"I thought you loved me for my brains…" Callie pouted.

"What brain?" Arizona said trying not to laugh.

The next thing Arizona knew was that she had been thrown into the pool.

"Calliope" Arizona screamed . She surfaced only to see Callie laughing hysterically.

"That's not funny!" Arizona said spitting water.

Arizona swam up to the edge and pulled Callie into the water as well "That's for getting me wet"

"You started it" Callie said pinning Arizona against the wall of the pool.

"How did I start it?" Arizona said pretending to be angry.

"You got me wet first" Callie smirked, "Asking me to rub oil on your back" Callie said kissing Arizona's neck, "You know what that does to me." She whispered in Arizona's ear taking her earlobe between her teeth.

"I… I didn't…"Arizona moaned moving her head to give Callie room.

"Mmmm Ari , you taste so good" Callie murmured sucking on Arizona's neck.

"I… I'm still mad" Arizona weakly said.

"You want to dunk me underwater?" Callie smiled looking at Arizona.

"Yes!" Arizona said pushing Callie's head underwater. She came up looking at Arizona "Even?"

"Are you still mad?" Callie sheepishly asked.

Arizona put her arms around Callie bringing her close she kissed her tasting the chlorine

Arizona wrapped her legs around Callie . "I like being here with you" Arizona smiled.

"Even though I'm acting like a child?" Callie grinned.

"I would prefer you stop splashing water at me" Arizona smiled, "But I love seeing you so happy."

Callie smiled, "You make me happy"

"You make me happy too" Arizona said kissing Callie. In the middle of the kiss Callie lowered them underwater.

They were still kissing when they surfaced. "You like the water so much?" Arizona asked.

"I really wanted to kiss you underwater" Callie smiled.

Their passion escalated as they were in the water and they quickly removed each others suits.

"Can you get on the ledge?" Arizona asked as she nipped at Callie's swollen lips.

"I don't know," Callie answered honestly .

"If you can't make it to the ledge just spread your legs," Arizona said in a husky tone.

Arizona used her legs to kick Callie's apart, smiling as one of Callie's hands grabbed the ledge to settle her unsteady legs. As Arizona moved closer, Callie's knuckles turned white as she tightened her grip on the ledge in anticipation.

Arizona rubbed up against Callie's pubic bone slowly, escalating Callie's need to a dangerous point. Callie opened her legs further, giving Arizona complete access to her body.

With one hand, Arizona massaged Callie's nipple, pinching it and tugging it fueled by Callie's breathless pleas.

"God I need you," Callie said as she held onto Arizona's shoulder with one hand.

Arizona marvelled at Callie's beauty as her head fell back and her legs began to shake. Arizona allowed two fingers to swipe over Callie's throbbing center, biting her lower lip to control her own reaction to the sight of Callie before her.

Arizona bent down and took one of Callie's nipples in her mouth, twisting and sucking on it before taking it quickly between her teeth and biting hard enough to send Callie precariously close to her orgasm.

"Fuck Ari ," Callie moaned as her knuckles began to ache from her tense grip on the side of the pool.

Arizona ran one finger over Callie's swollen clit again, feeling it twitch beneath her touch. Arizona then easily slipped two fingers inside Callie's warmth.

"God!" Callie said as her knees buckled. Thankful for the support of the pool wall and ease of being in the water, Callie allowed her body to crumble slightly causing Arizona to wrap an arm around her for support.

"Let go babe" Arizona whispered in Callie's ear as she felt Callie's muscles contract around her fingers.

"Fuck!" Callie said as her head fell back and her eyes squeezed shut. "Ariiiiiiiiiii"

"Oh my God," Callie breathed as she crashed her lips against Arizona's and thrust her tongue into her mouth. The kiss was aggressive and stopped once Arizona withdrew her fingers from deep within Callie.

Once Callie had regained her breath, she lifted Arizona in her arms and walked out from the pool to the bed under the canopy and laid Arizona on it.

Callie returned to Arizona's lips before moving on, trailing along Arizona's jaw to the side of her neck. Her tongue, lips, and teeth toyed with the skin from collarbone to ear, causing Arizona to gasp, tilting her head to provide Callie free reign. Continuing the assault on Arizona's neck, Callie's hands kneaded her back, smiling as Arizona's muscles jumped at her touch.

"I love you" Arizona breathed as she tilted her head to nip at Callie's lips. "No looking back anymore, just forward at what we can be."

Arizona saw a flash of fear cross Callie's eyes and she held her head on both of her hands, her fingers intertwined with Callie's wet hair.

"No fear Babe, I love you more than I ever thought possible. Nothing in our pasts can affect what we have together" Arizona said lovingly.

"I need you now," Arizona breathed .

Callie licked her way down Arizona's body, tasting the mixture of pool water and sweat as she journeyed toward Arizona's throbbing center.

Callie reached out and parted Arizona's swollen lips. She touched the tip of her tongue to Arizona's clit, causing Arizona to jump and moan loudly, eliciting a smile from Callie.

"Please," Arizona begged.

Callie closed her lips around Arizona's clit, sucking it gently at first, but being driven to aggression by Arizona's response. Her head was thrown back, the pulse at her neck beating wildly, her breath coming out in short gasps.

Callie thrust two fingers deep inside of Arizona, pushing her completely over the edge.

"I love you Calliope" said Arizona in a hazy voice .

"I love you too," Callie smiled as she laid her arm across Arizona's spent body.

"Happy Valentine's day and happy engagement day" said Arizona with a sleepy smile.

"I cant believe I am saying this but Valentines day is my new favorite holiday thanks to you" Callie said with a huge grin.

They drifted off to sleep comfortable and safe in each others embrace. There were no memories or ghosts of the past to haunt them. There was only a content feeling in both of them, knowing that the future was theirs for the taking… together.

A/N : Reviews are most appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**The next morning Callie and Arizona were hesitant to leave their little romantic paradise but they knew they had to get back home to Austin , and they were excited to tell him the news of them getting married.**

**Austin was ecstatic to see his mothers home and chattered on for fifteen minutes non-stop before Callie or Arizona could get a word in. "Woah , slow down speedy. We have something to tell you" Arizona said with a smile on her face.**

"**What is it , mama" Austin asked looking excited.**

"**Your Mama and I are getting married" Callie said beaming.**

"**Yay" Austin screamed with happiness and gave each of his mothers a kiss on the cheek. He was excited as this was the first wedding he would ever be attending.**

**All three of them were talking enjoying their time together when suddenly Callie said that she had some errands to run. Arizona offered that she and Austin would go along with Callie but Callie said "You two relax at home . I will be back soon" **

**Arizona and Austin were sitting home waiting for Callie. The door opened, "Happy valentines and happy engagement day guys" Callie beamed. They noticed Callie was carrying an adorable golden retriever puppy who had a cute little red bow tied to him. Callie knew that Arizona and Austin both adored dogs so she decided that a puppy would be the perfect gift to her family**

"**Puppy?" Austin said in awe**

"**Yeah champ, here's your puppy!" Callie said, letting the dog run**

"**Calliope he's amazing! He may be a little big though !" Arizona said." He might end up hurting Austin once he's grown to full size"**

"**Ari, trust me, he's the sweetest dog ever, right?" Callie said looking at the dog that ran and jumped on her licking her face.**

"**Calliope , just the fact he reaches your face when he jumps on you says everything!"**

"**Arizona, come on! He's ok, really, he just doesn't realize he's big… and he has a good heart." Callie said.**

"**Weren't there any little dogs?" Arizona asked**

"**Well I had every intention of taking a small dog, but when they showed me the small dog, he was really annoying, he tried to bite me! I didn't think such a dog would be good with Austin. Look at this one. You can put your hand in his mouth and he wouldn't bite!" Callie said, putting her hand inside the dog mouth. The dog licked her.**

"**Oh you're a good dog!" Callie said scratching behind his ear.**

"**Callie" Arizona said still unsure.**

"**They brought him out and he jumped me! Just started licking, he was so happy. " "Look how happy Austin is," Callie said kissing Arizona's jaw line, she teased Arizona's earlobe "Please Ari? I'll thank you later, make it worth your while." Callie whispered.**

"**How can I say no to that." Arizona smiled.**

"**Yay! Austin we get to keep him!" Callie smiled.**

"**Yay! Puppy!!" Austin smiled.**

"**We should really name him how do you want to call him?" Callie asked.**

"**Puppy!!" **

"**Yeah, we can't call him puppy sweetie" Callie smiled.**

"**Doggie?" Austin suggested**

"**Lets think about it some more… he's big, and golden." Callie said. "He jumps, jumpy?" **

"**Scampy." Austin said.**

"**Ok, we'll find another one." Callie thought, "Beast!" Callie said.**

"**Beast" Arizona said in disbelief. "That's insulting to the little fellow"**

"**Ari it's just a name…" Callie said laughing.**

"**Well, if you'll call him Spike or Beast , he'll be this big bad dog, We need a cute name!" Arizona insisted.**

"**Nemo. " Austin suggested as he was a huge fan of Finding Nemo.**

"**We can't name him Nemo…" Callie quickly said.**

"**Ok, I narrowed it down, Austin you can pick." Callie finally said.**

"**Thank you for asking me." Arizona dryly said.**

"**Scooter , Rover, Bozo or Brownie." Callie said.**

"**Piggy!" Austin clapped.**

"**No way!" Callie said covering the dog's ears. **

"**Well Austin? Pick from the choices I gave you" Callie asked.**

"**Bozo?" Austin asked, Callie shook her head.**

"**Scooter?" Again Callie shook her head.**

"**Brownie?" **

"**If that's what you want." Callie said nodding her head.**

"**Yes!! Brownie!!" Austin said hugging the dog.**

"**My god Callie the fact you made him think he chose the name… I feel like I should applaud you." Arizona exclaimed.**

"**He did pick the name." Callie insisted. "Now this little one needs to get used to it, right Brownie?" **

**Arizona smiled as she saw Callie playing with the dog. "Come on Brownie, say hi to your other mom." Callie said, and the dog ran towards Arizona, jumping on her licking her face. He jumped on her so enthusiastically that he knocked Arizona to the ground. Austin and Callie burst out laughing. **

"**Come on Austin, I got him toys and food and treats!" Callie said, taking Austin to the car. Arizona followed them with Brownie right behind them wagging his tail. **

"**Oh my god Calliope!! Did you buy all of the store??" Arizona teased.**

"**Well, I wanted him to feel at home…" Callie defended, getting the stuff out.**

"**Calliope, he has more toys than Austin!!" Arizona quipped.**

"**Brownie, come here." Callie said ignoring Arizona. Brownie came, she looked him in the eyes, "Sit" She told him. The dog didn't move. **

"**He's a baby. Give him time " Arizona said shaking her head.**

"**Just thank god he's potty trained." Callie told her.**

"**Well I'm going to teach him to sit!" Callie announced. **

"**Me too!" Austin said.**

"**Brownie, sit." Callie said making the dog sit, then giving him a treat. She did it a few times. Then she said, "Sit" but didn't make him. The dog looked at her.**

"**Brownie, sit." She repeated. The dog sat, and she gave him a treat. They did that for a while, until she was sure he got it.**

"**My, my, if it isn't the dog trainer" Arizona teased when she saw Callie.**

"**He already loves us, right Brownie?" Callie said, the dog barked. "He agrees." **

**Callie and Arizona went to bed, "Thanks for the wonderful gift "Arizona said kissing Callie . "Thanks for letting us keep him" Callie said, hugging Arizona from the back, her hand caressing Arizona's stomach. **

"**How could I say no?" Arizona asked leaning into Callie. Callie kissed her neck sucking on her pulse point. Just then Brownie jumped on the bed.**

"**Hello baby" Arizona said. "Oh, you're so sweet, come here." The dog came and lay next to Arizona who cuddled him. "God Calliope, he's so cute!" Arizona said.**

"**Adorable… but is he going to sleep in our bed?" Callie asked. "We told Austin that Brownie couldn't sleep in his bed so it's probably not the best idea to have him in our bed."**

"**It's all new for him. He's missing his mommy." Arizona said, caressing the dog.**

"**Ok I love this little puppy but he is interrupting my cuddle time here. I can't believe I am jealous of a puppy!" Callie thought to herself.**

**The talk shifted to their wedding and they both agreed that they wanted to get married soon and not have a long engagement , partly because Austin was so excited about the wedding that they didn't want to make him wait too long.**

"**I can't wait to tell everyone at the hospital" Callie said with a grin.**

"**I know , me too but there some other important people we need to tell……………our parents" "I know your parents still refuse to talk to you and my relationship with my parents has been strained since my brothers death , but we need to try and reach out one last time. I think we need to give them the opportunity to get to know Austin. We owe that to our son".**

**Callie pulled Arizona into her arms and nodded but inside she was terrified of rejection. She wasn't sure she would be able to handle her family and herself being rejected by her father.**

**Arizona read the fear in Callie's eyes and reassured her "Don't worry babe. We'll pull through this together"**

**Callie gave a smile and cuddled Arizona closer. As she was drifting off to sleep she knew that as long as she had Arizona by her side , she could handle anything.**

A/N : Reviews are most appreciated and welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Callie and Arizona were enjoying their breakfast of waffles and orange juice with Austin and Brownie before getting ready for work. They had decided that they would tell their friends at the hospital today about their engagement.

They had also called their parents and both sets of parents had agreed to come down to Seattle and were coming over to their house for dinner tomorrow night. Callie hadn't told her parents why she wanted to see them because both she and Arizona were concerned that if they knew about the engagement beforehand they might refuse to come down and they were eager to meet with them face to face.

They had already chosen a nice hall as the venue for the ceremony. "What about bridesmaids. Who are you going to choose" Callie asked sipping her orange juice. "Amy and Andrea definitely as they are two of my oldest friends, and from the hospital Bailey" Arizona answered with a smile. Hearing Bailey's name Callie almost choked on her orange juice. "What's wrong" Arizona asked. "Nothing, it's fine. Its just Bailey may kill you during dress fittings if she doesn't like the bridesmaids dress" Callie chuckled.

"She won't kill me. I'm her mentor" Arizona said with a smug smile. "Don't be so cocky , Dimples. It's never stopped her before" Callie teased. "What about you" Arizona asked. "Cristina , Addison , maybe Lexie and if things get resolved Aria" Callie answered with a bit of a wistful smile as she was remembering her sister.

As soon as Callie had waved goodbye to Arizona after entering the hospital, she spotted Mark. She hurried in the direction of her friend as she was anxious to tell him her news. "Hey Mark" she greeted. "Hey Cal, you look perky. I think Blondie's rubbing off on you too much" he teased.

"We are getting married." She blurted out not being able to contain her news any longer. Mark pulled her into a big hug "Congratulations, I am so happy for you both. This means I get to plan your bachelorette party" he said looking excited. Callie laughed shaking her head "You are such a woman , Mark. Maybe I'll make you one of my bridesmaids. You'll look so hot in a little sexy pink dress with a long slit on the side". Mark walked off looking disgusted and Callie stood there laughing .

Just then Cristina approached her "You look happy, Torres. Looks like Barbie gave you some good morning sex" she said with a smirk. "For your information Cristina, I can now get hot morning sex from her for the rest of my life. We are getting married" Callie smirked back.

"You know I never do the hugging thing but this one time I am going to make an exception" Cristina said before congratulating Callie with a hug. "Oh by the way, you are my maid of honor" Callie informed her. Cristina looked surprised for a second but then quickly had a smirk on her face "I have a few conditions. No pink or baby blue. No ribbons or bows on my ass and I absolutely refuse to lose my eyebrows". Callie and Cristina both laughed as they remembered the time Cristina had asked Callie to be a bridesmaid. "Deal" Callie told her laughing.

After Arizona and Bailey had scrubbed out of their surgery, Arizona approached her "Bailey , I have something to ask you". "It better be work related because I don't discuss anyone's personal business" Bailey replied. "Well this one time you'll have to bear with it. Calliope and I are getting married" Arizona said excitedly. "Congratulations" Bailey said with a small smile. "Miranda , I would like you to be one of my bridesmaids" Arizona smiled. Bailey was happy inside because though she didn't like to show it she was fond of Arizona but she was still Bailey so she just said "Fine" and walked off.

The next day Austin was not feeling well so they tucked him into bed early before their parents came for dinner. "Maybe it's a good thing. If things get ugly I don't want him to see it" Callie said as she and Arizona were standing at the door of his room. Just as Callie started to walk away, Arizona grabbed her from behind and delivered a tender hug. "Baby?"

Callie closed her eyes. Her body relaxed and she fell back into Arizona. "Yes Dimples?" Callie could feel herself surrendering to Arizona as she always did.

"Will you turn around and look at me?" Arizona released her hold on Callie and Callie turned slowly to look at Arizona . Callie smiled. Arizona kissed her smile and moved her hands up, cradling Callie's face tenderly. She moved her left hand to Callie's forehead and pushed her hair from her eyes. "You're beautiful Calliope. I want you to know that I will be right by your side through everything. I love you more than you'll ever know." Arizona smiled softly at Callie and then kissed her again very gently.

Callie smiled back at Arizona "Are you sure we can't postpone dinner. I need you Ari. I need to feel close to you. I need to feel you."

Arizona kissed Callie again. A demanding kiss it was. She pushed her tongue through Callie's lips. She moaned as she became absorbed in her lover, her best friend. "I want to make love to you Callie, but I think we need to get this over with. I'll make tonight special for you"

"Okay but after they leave, I want to take a hot bath with you and just relax. Can we do that?" Callie kissed the tip of Arizona's nose.

"Yes we can." Arizona kissed Callie's left cheek and then her right. "You mean everything to me Calliope. You do know that don't you?"

"Yeah I know Dimples. I know what you mean. I feel the same way about you. You are everything to me too. I can't do this without you." Callie kissed Arizona again.

Shortly after the doorbell rang. Arizona opened the door to find her mother smiling on the other side.

"I've missed you Baby," Katie hugged Arizona tight in her arms swaying back and forth. Her hands smoothed Arizona's hair in back as Arizona hung on and allowed her own body to sway in time with her mother's.

It wasn't until she let go of Arizona that Katie opened her eyes and watched as Callie stood behind them smiling at the scene before her.

"You must be Callie" Katie smiled as she quickly made her way over to where Callie was standing.

Callie greeted her with a genuine smile and held her hand out to greet Arizona's mother. Katie made a point to push Callie's hand out of the way and embrace her in a full bear hug.

"Oh, we're huggers Darlin'," Katie said as she rubbed Callie's back quickly. "I am so happy for you two getting married. Thank you so much for putting a smile on our angel's face" Katie said with a huge smile her dimples showing. Callie could now clearly see where Arizona got her dimples and perkiness from.

"Wheres's Daddy" Arizona asked her mother. "Oh baby , I am so sorry he had to cancel last minute. Some work came up last minute". Arizona was disappointed but she tried to hide it.

The doorbell rang again and this time Callie opened the door to her parents. She felt a huge lump in her throat as she was seeing her parents after almost a year. Her father greeted her coldly but her mother enveloped her in a warm hug "I missed you Mija" she said with tears in her eyes.

Arizona came forward and greeted them. Hector Torres gave her a frosty response. Callie introduced Arizona to her mother "Mom this is my girlfriend Arizona and Arizona this is my mother Maria". Maria looked like she wanted to hug Arizona but didn't want to upset her husband so she settled for a quiet "Hello".

Arizona then introduced the parents to each other "Mr. and Mrs. Torres meet my mother Katie Robbins and mom meet Callie's parents Hector and Maria Torres". The two mothers exchanged warm smiles whereas Hector just looked uncomfortable.

"Why have you called us here Calliope" Hector asked her.

"I have something important to tell both of you. Arizona and I are getting married and a few months ago we adopted an adorable 6 year old boy, and nothing would make us happier if you accepted and supported our little family" Callie said with a pleading face trying not to let her tears show.

"I can't believe this. We came here with the hope that you had come to your senses and we could finally get our daughter back. But now you want to disgrace the sacred institution of marriage and corrupt a little boy's life with your lifestyle. I expected better from you Calliope" Hector sputtered. "Let's go Maria" he told his wife.

"That's just it Daddy. All my life you have expected me to act a certain way but has my happiness ever really mattered to you. If it did you would be able to see how happy Arizona makes me and that I feel loved, safe and comfortable with her but you are so blinded by anger that you don't want to see anything" Callie sobbed and rushed into their bedroom.

Arizona approached Hector "Mr. Torres, I know Calliope means the world to you . We have one thing in common that we both want to see Calliope happy. It's just that our definition of her happiness differs a bit but I can't do it alone. Calliope is miserable without her family. She needs her family as well as me to be truly happy. Please Sir , return both Calliope's and your happiness because I know you are miserable without her too" Arizona pleaded.

Hector knew what Arizona was saying was right. He just didn't want to admit it. Maria approached him "Hector , I have always obeyed you. Because of your pride I haven't seen my daughter for almost a year. Let it go Hector, can't you see our Mija is finally happy. I want my daughter back".

Hector knew what he had to do. Without a word he walked into Callie's room. He approached her "I am sorry Mija. I don't completely understand your relationship but I will support it. I respect you and love you Mija". Callie broke down in her fathers arms- the trust fund , the year of being ignored didn't matter anymore , all that mattered was she had her Daddy and her family back. Callie's mother entered the room and they enjoyed a family hug .

While the Torres family was bonding , Arizona was speaking to her mother "We named our son Austin". At that both mother and daughter got emotional and spent their time talking about the other Austin , the man they both so missed.

Both sets of parents promised they would be back the next day to meet their grandson and also that they would take over the wedding planning.

Worn out from all the emotions Callie collapsed in Arizona's arms "I still can't believe that happened. Thank you for getting my family back" Callie said gratefully. Arizona just smiled "Lets go get that hot bath babe".

The next few weeks flew by and before they knew it , it was the night before their wedding. It was the night of their bachelorette party.

"Are you ready?" Arizona asked Callie. Tonight they were going out with their friends to celebrate their last day as unmarried women.

"I'm ready!" Callie answered. Arizona was stunned when Callie entered the room. Callie was wearing a low-cut, red dress that ended just above her knees. Her hair was flat and her make-up was light.

Callie saw Arizona's look and smiled. "Just to make sure you couldn't resist me tonight."

Arizona swallowed the lump in her throat away. ". Even if you would be wearing 15 layers of clothing, I wouldn't be able to resist you."

Arizona pulled Callie into an embrace. "You look fabulous," she whispered in her ear.

"So do you," Callie answered, referring to Arizona's blue tight -fitting blouse-like tank top and black tight mini skirt.

Callie's hands rested on Arizona's ass and she started kissing her neck, going down to her cleavage.

"Not now," Arizona said. She pushed Callie away reluctantly." We need to leave"

Callie pouted but gave in.

They were going to the hottest club in Seattle and by the time they reached their friends were already there.

As soon as he saw them Mark had a huge grin on his face "Torres , you look hot tonight. Care to share a dance with me?"

Lexie slapped him playfully on the back of his head.

"Ouch that hurt, Lex," Mark said , pulling a face and rubbing the back of his head.

Suddenly Mark and the rest of the gang had a glazed look on their face. Callie and Arizona turned to see what had caught their attention and they noticed two strippers gyrating to some cheesy 90's music. Arizona got into the performance quickly and was bopping her head to the beat of the music with a huge grin on her face while Callie watched her with a amused expression on her face.

"Wow, those girls can move" Arizona told Callie as they watched Addie buy Bailey a lap dance who had the most horrified expression on her face.

"Oh puhleeeze , those moves are nothing. Wait till you see my moves" Callie replied with a seductive wink.

Arizona grinned widely "Lets go rock that dance floor , Calliope"

They headed to the dance floor. They saw Cristina and Owen in the distance, Cristina dancing wildly and poor Owen trying to keep up.

Next up they saw a drunk Amy and Addison, who are dancing close to each other. The two redheads had really seemed to hit it off and would hopefully become good friends.

Arizona melted into Callie's arms and was struggling to keep up with Callie as Callie was an amazing dancer . Arizona whispered in Callie's ear "Do you realize this is our last night as unmarried women"

"Then we should make it count" Callie said with a glint in her eye.

Arizona noticed the glint "What" she asked Callie.

"Nothing, its just I have always had this fantasy of having sex on a dance floor" Callie said with a smile.

Arizona smiled "Well its our job to make each others fantasies come true"

"You are sure?" Callie asked Arizona , pressing their bodies close.

"Positive." Arizona answered

Arizona give Callie a long, passionate kiss as her hands roamed Callie's thigh and went up to her ass. Arizona gave a light squeeze and Callie moaned..

Arizona brought her hand to Callie's front and brought it under her dress. She dragged her fingertips along the flesh of Callie's thigh to her core and Callie whimpered.

Arizona's fingers went past Callie's panties and found her wetness. Arizona teased her clit and then entered her and thrust her fingers in and out of Callie. It doesn't take Callie very long to come hard . Her moans were swallowed by Arizona's passionate kiss.

Callie beamed as Arizona withdrew her fingers.

"That felt great, Ari."

"My turn now" Callie said with a wicked smile and she did to Arizona what was done to her.

"Fantasy Number One fulfilled," Callie grinned as the song ended. "It was wonderful, Dimples, thank you."

"I feel such… adrenaline, I feel so much energy going through my veins." Arizona beamed .

"It gives me such a good feeling," Callie admitted. "I mean, it's like… you do it sneakily, and you're not supposed to do it, but you don't care."

Arizona nodded understanding her.. They went back to their friends; Cristina was staring at them mouth agape.

"Did you two just have sex on the dance floor?"

Both of them turned a crimson shade of red. "Might have," Callie said, trying to sound nonchalant, but failing.

"Insatiable," Cristina said, shaking her head .

"Well it was a fantasy I wanted to fulfill before we got married" Callie grinned

"Owen if we ever get married we are so going to have sex on the dance floor the night before" Cristina informed her boyfriend.

Callie and Arizona both burst out laughing. After a while, they were off to dance again, feeling better than ever before.

A/N Please Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Saturday morning Amy crept into Callie and Arizona's house quiet as a mouse. She softly sat on the bed next to the sleeping bride. **

**"Morning sleepy head," Amy said shaking her.**

**Arizona opened an eye, peering up at Amy "Morning Amy, what time is it?"**

**"It is time for this sleeping beauty to get up. We have so many things to do it isn't funny. And I have been nominated the maid of honor, so I'm here to do just that." **

**Arizona had such a surprised look on her face as though the realization had just hit home.**

**"Oh God, I'm getting married today," Arizona's eyes popped open wide. She sat up on the bed grabbing Amy by the shoulders. "Amy "she said giggling. "I'm getting married, I'm getting married!"**

**"Yeah Zony, I know that. Come on get up." **

**Amy stood up and Arizona pounced from the bed like a little kid. Amy turned towards her. **

**"Hey Zony, you're getting married!" She screeched and they danced around the room holding on to each other. Then breathless they both hit the floor. Amy put her hand on Arizona's cheek. For just a second the unspoken words were enough. But, Amy had to say what she was feeling as usual.**

**"I'm happy for you and Callie, Zony. You're made for each other. It's so clear, we all see it." She put her head down. "I'm really proud that you choose me to be your maid of honor." They hugged and Amy kissed Arizona's cheek.**

**"Come on then maid of honor, let get this party started." Arizona laughed, "Yeah , lets do this"Amy responded.**

**Callie was going to get ready at her old apartment which she had shared with Cristina. Callie fixed herself some tea and was sitting just thinking. There are no coincidences in life and Callie was beginning to believe it. Everything that had happened to her and Arizona had led them to this very point. Past and future, her life had meaning now. She knew where she was meant to be. She was meant to grow old with the woman she adored , watching Austin grow and prosper. Callie geared herself with a positive attitude toward their future. This was her life, Arizona's wife, Austin's mother and Orthopedic attending. Her life was fulfilled, fulfilled indeed. **

**Aria and Cristina came in running . They were spouting out so many things Callie couldn't get a word in. **

**"Guys!" Callie yelled.**

**"What!" They yelled back. **

**"Come sit with me" Callie urged them. "Take a breath, talk to me awhile." **

**"I'm sorry baby sis," Aria said weakly. "I just want everything to be alright between us." **

**"It is, Aria" Callie gripped her hand tight. "I am just happy to have my family back" Callie said tearing up.**

**"Come on Torres , don't get me crying now." Cristina said trying to lighten the mood. **

**"Thank you for being my friend through everything , Cristina and for helping me plan the wedding " Callie couldn't hold in the tears any longer. She wasn't normally this emotional but it was her wedding day and she couldn't help feeling emotional.**

**"Damn you,Torres " Cristina said laughing and crying at the same time. Callie handed her a tissue. **

**"I'm doing it for all of us, Callie." Cristina smiled. "For anyone who has forgotten that love does truly exist. You and Barbie deserve this. It is a fairytale come true." **

**"It kind of is, isn't it?" Callie smiled that beautiful smile that lit up the whole room. "It really is." **

**With only an hour to go Callie stood in front of the mirror admiring her gown. She felt like Cinderella, her heart waiting patiently to see her princess. A bit of a switch in this fairytale but, the love was there all the same. Regardless of their gender Callie was in love with Arizona's warm nature, her energetic spirit and her loving heart. Callie's mother walked in and stood behind her.**

**"My God," she said. Callie looked at her bewildered. **

**"Something wrong , Mom" she asked.**

**"No Mija, no," she stared at Callie in the mirror. **

**"You are absolutely stunning" She put her arms around Callie's waist and hugged her. "We have to go, the limo is waiting." Callie turned to her. They smiled at one another. Maria grabbed Callie's cape and threw it around her shoulders. "Ready," she asked.**

**"I am so ready." Callie took Maria's hand and they went out to the beautiful white limousine parked in the front yard. Callie laughed out loud. "I can't believe this Mom, a limo" she said getting in.**

**Maria smiled. "This is only the beginning," she whispered. Callie couldn't seem to lose the smile on her face. Even though she was at her happiest, her hands shook as Maria held them on the way to the wedding hall. **

**Amy helped Arizona get into her gown. "I never thought I wanted to wear a gown for my wedding," she said looking at Amy. But, as she slipped it onto her body and gazed at herself in the mirror, she realized it was exactly what she wanted. **

**"Wow!" Amy could not take her eyes off Arizona "Damn Zony, Callie is one lucky girl." **

**Arizona blushed. "Thank you for everything, Amy. I don't think I could have done this without you."**

**"Sure you could, Zony" Amy said. "But, I am so happy to be here. I wouldn't have missed this for the world."**

"**Okay time to go" Amy said and they drove off to the wedding venue.**

**Mark, Lexie . Meredith and Derek sat in the front row. Lexie held Austin who looked very handsome in the new suit his mommies had bought for him.**

**The guests smiled happily as the bridesmaids took their places. The bridesmaids were dressed beautifully wearing floor length cranberry halter dresses with a sprig of baby's breath in their hair. Radiant and delightful was the way to describe them.**

**As Callie began the walk with Hector , you could see the pride on his face. As the music swelled even louder, Callie could feel her heart pound along with it. **

**Callie strolled with grace looking ethereally beautiful in her Italian satin, off the shoulder ball gown, with a chapel train. Ivory in color, this spectacular gown embroidered with pearls, accentuated Callie's curves. The back was shoe laced with satin ribbon giving it the appearance of elegance. She was the picture of pure beauty. Her hair was up showing off the lovely nape of her neck. Ringlets of hair hung down giving it a wispy look. And the baby's breath delicately placed in her hair made her look even more alluring. Callie's diamond earrings glistened in the sunlight as she walked up the three steps at last towards her soon to be wife.**

**Arizona remained calm as she walked down the aisle on her father's arm. She walked with style wearing an ivory chiffon A-line gown. It was exquisite with its V neck and back. Embellished with Swarovski crystal it truly accentuated her beauty, giving Arizona that special appeal of elegance. . She wore diamond studded earrings as well. The chapel train showed off the small cluster of pearls embedded in the gown.. She was looking absolutely stunning.**

**As she reached the step her father kissed her. "All the luck in the world," he whispered as he let go. **

**"Thank you for being here," she said to him. And she headed up the steps towards Callie. **

**Amy took Arizona's hand and helped her up the steps as Cristina was doing the same for Callie. And then finally the two of them were face to face. It was a sight to behold. As they stood facing each other, every emotion burst outward. Their eyes became fixated on each other. Arizona's lips began to tremble. As Arizona reached for Callie's hand she stepped in closer to her.**

**"You look amazing , Calliope," Arizona said. Her heart was pounding. **

**The female celebrant started the ceremony "We have come here today to witness these two woman proclaim their love for one another. If there is anyone here today that feels these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." **

**Not a word was spoken. Everyone who was there knew it was right. Callie and Arizona were supposed to be together, they fit. And as Cristina had said, it was a fairytale coming true.**

**"I'd like to say a prayer," the celebrant said as she bowed her head. She took Arizona's and Callie's hands in hers and began the prayer. "For I know the plan I have for you, says the lord, plans for good and not evil to give you a future and a hope, Amen." She raised her head and looked at Callie and Arizona.**

**"You have come here tonight to vow your love and be joined as one before the eyes of God, your family and friends. Are you both here at your own free will?" **

**"We are," they said looking at one another. "It is understood by me that you wish to speak your vows."the celebrant said**

**"Yes," Arizona said. **

**The celebrant smiled at her. "Any time you're ready," she whispered.**

**Arizona put her head down for just a second. Tears began to well in her eyes and her voice was shaking. **

**"Calliope Iphigenia Torres" "With all my heart, I love only you. You complete me in a way no one else can. My heart is at its fullest knowing I will call you my wife. Today I marry you, my soulmate and my best friend. What God has given us, let no one take it away. I am now and forever yours and you are mine. I love you with every breath I take, today and for all our tomorrows." She gripped Callie's hands and smiled. Tears fell and Callie lovingly brushed them from her cheek. She smiled at her and though her own tears began her vows to Arizona.**

**"Arizona Catherine Robbins" " You have opened up my heart again and made it capable to love. I am and always will be in love with only you. You have come to fulfill me like no other. I can hardly find the words to express my love for you. There is nothing to measure it to. It consumes and completes me. To love you is all I will ever need."**

**"Do you have the rings," the celebrant asked.**

**"Yes." Amy handed her Arizona's ring first. She then handed it to Arizona and asked her to repeat after her. **

**"I Arizona, take thee Calliope, to be my wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward. To love, honor and cherish, until death do us part." She placed the ring on Callie's finger. **

**"Calliope," the celebrant said. Callie was shaking as Cristina handed her Arizona's ring.**

**And she began. "I Calliope, take thee Arizona to be my wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward. To love, honor and cherish until death do us part." She placed the ring on Arizona's finger. Their smiles lit up the entire night as they held each other's hands. They had just spoken the purest truth from their hearts. **

**And as the music began to play, the celebrant took their hands.**

**"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you partners in life. Calliope , Arizona you may now kiss your bride." As they began to kiss passionately , everyone jumped to their feet. They applauded and cheered with joy.**

**Callie then reached for Arizona's hand. She kissed it and said "Walk with me, my wife," Arizona's uncontrollable tears flowed with shear joy. She took Callie's hand and together they walked down the steps and towards their future. As they strolled together down the path, champagne bottles were being opened. The popping sounds coming from all around.**

**Stopping to kiss Austin and their parents goodbye , they then headed out front and walked towards the waiting limousine.**

**"We love you," they said to their parents as they were about to depart. "Thank you for everything." **

**"We love you too, don't worry about Austin. We'll take care of him" their parents called out.**

**The limousine then drove them to the airport from where they were leaving for their two week honeymoon to Europe.**

"**I love you so much Calliope" Arizona grinned.**

"**I love you more Dimples" Callie replied and pulled her into a passionate kiss.**

**A/N : Please review :) It always helps to get feedback  
**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: First part of Calzone honeymoon. Next chapter shall contain more London goodness and then some other parts of Europe.

Please Review :D Feedback is helpful and always appreciated

As they were boarding the plane and looking for their seats they noticed there weren't many people in first class. As they approached their seats a stewardess welcomed them "Hello ladies , my name is Jill .I'll be your stewardess today" she smiled. "The class won't be full so feel free to take a double seat each" she smiled at Callie and Arizona.

"Thanks" Callie smiled as she put her hand on Arizona's "Heard that? If you won't behave I have options." Callie smiled.

"Behave?" Arizona looked puzzled.

"You know, taking up all the space, talking non- stop and not letting me sleep. Snoring!" Callie smirked.

"Shut up" Arizona laughed.

Callie kissed her then rubbed their noses together. "I'm not planning on moving. Well maybe to the bathroom." Callie said.

"Good" Arizona smiled. They lifted the barrier between their seats. Callie lowered her seat and Arizona lifted her legs and put them on Callie's.

"See this is not behaving." Callie said her eyes closing.

Arizona rubbed her bare leg on Callie's, caressing her leg.

"This is really not behaving." Callie muttered feeling her body respond.

"Ladies, I'll have to ask you to straighten your seats up and wear your seatbelt, we're about to take off." Jill interrupted them ruining the moment.

"Ofcourse" Callie said with a groan.

They felt the plane start to move. Arizona grabbed Callie's hand tightly.

"You ok?" Callie asked.

Arizona nodded "I'm scared of flying, and the landing and taking off really freak me " Arizona closed her eyes as the plane accelerated.

Callie squeezed Arizona's hand, making Arizona look at her, she gave Arizona a smile bringing Arizona's hand to her face, kissing it. When the plane left the ground Arizona held her eyes closed tightly. Callie leaned into Arizona kissing her cheek "Dimples… it's ok."

"I know" Arizona said still not opening her eyes.

Callie put her other hand on Arizona's knee, massaging it "Hey dimples… relax it's almost done."

Arizona nodded still not letting go of Callie's hand. The plane jerked a little and Arizona closed her eyes again immediately . Callie caressed her thigh. After a few minutes the seatbelts sign was turned of. Callie released her seatbelt lifting the handle of the chair and coming closer to Arizona "You ok?"

Arizona opened her eyes, looked at Callie and gave her a small smile. Callie smiled back kissing Arizona.

"Thanks" Arizona said.

Callie kissed her cheek then her jaw line going below Arizona's earlobe.

"Mmmm" Arizona moaned, "You call this behaving?" she teased Callie.

Callie sucked on Arizona's pulse point.

"Calliope what are you doing?"Arizona whispered.

"I'm distracting you" Callie explained her hand coming dangerously close to Arizona's center.

"I'm fine now" Arizona said.

"Well we are spending our wedding night on an air plane. We need to compensate by joining the miles high club" Callie asked cupping Arizona's center. Arizona raised her hips to Callie's touch.

"I'm surprised you already aren't a member?" Arizona chuckled.

"Been saving it for you , Dimples." Callie smiled.

"Bathroom?" Callie asked.

Arizona nodded getting up. Callie waited for ten seconds before going after her. She entered the stall. "The good thing about first class is the size of the bathroom" Callie smiled bringing Arizona to her kissing her deeply. Arizona let her hands roam Callie body touching her breasts. Callie lifted Arizona putting her on the edge of the sink.

"Calliope I'm falling" Arizona complained. Callie looked at her lifting her again, this time pinning her on the door she unbuttoned her pants then worked on Arizona's kissing her the whole time.

Arizona was so lost in the kiss she didn't feel Callie lowering her pants, the next thing she knew she felt Callie entering her. "Fuck!" Arizona moaned. Callie pushed deep inside of her thrusting in and out.

Arizona brought her hand to Callie's center surprised to feel Callie's pants undone. She pushed her hand inside Callie's underwear pinching her clit.

"Ari!" Callie groaned.

Arizona entered her, still massaging her clit. "We have to be quiet" Callie whispered.

Arizona nodded, she kissed Callie's neck going to her shoulder, she bit down to stop herself from moaning.

Arizona moaned into Callie's shoulder feeling Callie curl her fingers and touch the one place that will bring her over the edge. She matched Callie's movements .

Arizona felt her orgasm approaching and she bit hard into Callie's shoulder to stop herself from screaming as she came.

Feeling Arizona's teeth in her shoulder sent Callie over the edge "Ari!!" Callie moaned quietly as her walls closed around Arizona's fingers.

They both breathed hard. Arizona lifted her head from Callie's shoulder. Callie kissed her again.

"We need to go back" Arizona said between kisses.

"Yeah" Callie agreed as they started to fix their clothes.

For the rest of the journey to London , Arizona was cradled in Callie's lap , happy and content to be together.

As they landed at London Heathrow Arizona's spirits perked up considerably. "So, you ready to try 'London baby'!" she said in her best cockney accent. It didn't come out exactly right and she sounded like a poor mans Dick Van Dyke.

"Sure am but I have been here before" Callie replied enjoying seeing Arizona excited. Arizona batted her eyelashes at Callie "But never with me. I'll make these two weeks the experience of a lifetime" Arizona whispered seductively in Callie's ear. "Sounds like a plan Dimples" Callie replied with a huge grin on her face.

From the airport they had hired a limousine to take them to the Ritz hotel in the heart of London. The hotel was majestic looking and they both looked around in awe as they checked into their suite.

It was still early in the day so they decided to take a shower and then step out into the city just enjoying being tourists for the rest of the day.

They kissed at the top of St. Paul's for all of London to see forgetting for a moment where they were, they held hands as they strolled down Leadenhall market peering into tiny shop windows and drank coffee on Pudding Lane where the Great Fire of London started. Arizona's eyes were alive with excitement as they picked their way through the mass of cobbled streets that are the real city of London as Callie regaled her with tales of the great fire and plague. Underneath the towering 'Gherkin' building which dominates the city skyline they stared up at the clouds racing by, giving the illusion that the building was going to topple over onto them and held each other tightly, whispering 'I love you's' into each others ear. They both had never felt so loved or in love.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: There shall be a baby Calzone soon. Who do you guys want to see carry- Callie or Ari? Let me know :)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please keep them coming – they really do help :D

The next couple of days were heaven on earth for Callie and Arizona as they got lost in the bliss of exploring London together.

They were both glowing and anyone who saw them could instantly say they were a couple very much in love. They cuddled together as they sat on the roof of the open top double decker buses. They were awed by the art and culture as they visited the various well renowned museums.

Arizona was bouncing with excitement like a kid on a sugar high as they visited the tower of London, Buckingham palace and other London classics. Arizona especially enjoyed going on the London eye and the ferry boat ride across the river Thames. Though Callie had been to London before and seen many of these sights, as she looked into Arizona's shining blue eyes, she felt as if she was seeing everything for the first time.

The next attraction on their list was the wax museum Madame Tussaud's. Callie was really excited as the Chamber of Horrors was open this month .She didn't tell Arizona beforehand because she knew anything scary would freak her out and she would refuse to go so Callie sneakily kept the information to herself.

They had a great time looking at the various wax figurines and happily posed for pictures with the wax models. Callie then started to lead Arizona towards the Chamber of Horrors, as soon as she saw what it was about and heard the screams of other people who had gone in before them, she freaked out and refused to go.

Callie was really keen to see the horror show and she didn't want to see it without Arizona so she tried her best to cajole her wife. "Dimples, please. It's not real. It's just a wax show. I'll hold your hand throughout I promise"

Arizona could see that Callie really wanted to go so she decided to try and lay her fears aside and feebly nodded.

Arizona tried to keep her eyes closed the entire time they were inside in the chamber. Callie loved every minute of it but even she had to admit it was quite scary as all the horror figurines were extremely lifelike.

As they were approaching the end of the chamber, suddenly a figure jumped in front of Arizona with a knife in his hand threatening to stab her. Arizona almost had a heart attack as in the dark she couldn't make out whether it was a wax figure or an actual person.

As they left the museum Arizona was still trying to recover from her scare and was still shaking. "Are you alright, Dimples?" asked Callie concerned.

"Just super. I nearly had a heart attack and probably got ten grey hairs" Arizona replied sarcastically.

"Come on Dimples, let's go have dinner. It will make you feel better" Callie soothed.

"It better be the best dinner I have ever had to make up for putting me through that ordeal Calliope, otherwise no sex for you tonight." Arizona said trying hard to keep a serious face.

"You can't be serious" Callie said turning pale. She was thinking that ten minutes of Chamber of Horrors fun was so not worth not getting laid.

Arizona was struggling not to laugh as she saw Callie's expression but she managed to reply in a very serious tone "Totally serious Calliope, so you better take me for the best dinner ever".

Callie just nodded and in a few minutes they found themselves in Angel Islington, one of Callie's favorite London areas, just a mile north of the centre. After hopping off the old number 38 Routemaster bus like true Londoners, they found themselves surrounded by restaurants utterly spoiled for choice.

"Jeez, there's even more than I remembered!" Callie said wondering how on earth they were going to choose between the hundreds they saw before them on the street ahead.

"Calliope, what is this place? I've never seen so many different places to eat!"Arizona excitedly said her spirits markedly improving.

"This is Angel Islington and this road we're walking along is Upper Street, it's quite famous locally for the amount of restaurants and bars it has, especially for a relatively small place_" Callie said lapsing back into tour guide mode._

"So where shall we eat babe, you're the one with the local knowledge" Arizona said impressed.

"Er." "Well what about Indian food? I know a place not far from here that's simply amazing" Callie offered

"Hmm, not had a lot of Indian food before but will give it a go. Let's rock and roll wifey!" Arizona said with a wink.

They entered a nice restaurant called CurryPalace and were immediately lost in the colors and vibrancy of the place. They sat down at a table away from the crowd and ordered some nice red wine. As they were sipping the wine they got completely lost in each others eyes and were sitting there just staring at each other.

The waiter cleared his throat and handed them their menu's. They looked at him to give their apologies for being oblivious to him for a moment or two. He gave them a gentle smile. "Ready to order madams?" The waiter had returned with some complimentary snacks and chutney.

"Yes, I think so!" said Callie confidently "I'll have the chicken madras with pilaf rice"

"I'll have the same, thanks" Arizona smiled.

"Ari, it's spicy" Callie warned her.

"I'm sure I can handle it" Arizona said confidently not wanting to appear like a wuss.

Their food arrived and Callie moaned in ecstasy through mouthfuls of rice and curry "Dimples, this is divine!"

Arizona on the other hand, was not experiencing quite the same kind of joy. The food was delicious but a 'tad' too hot for her

"Phew, this is quite hot! Really tasty but hot!" Arizona gasped, forgetting all her table manners and wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"Dimples!!! Where are your manners young lady?!" Callie laughed handing her a paper napkin

"I'm sorry!" Arizona spluttered through her laughter, spraying rice on the table, which cracked Callie up even more.

"Ari! I can't take you anywhere!" Callie had tears streaming down her face through laughing at the sight of her wife's discomfort.

"Argh! The wine just fuels the flames!" Arizona yelped as she swallowed a huge mouthful of it "Help me Calliope!"

"Ha ha ha ha! Erm excuse me waiter, my wife here doesn't seem to be able to manage the rest of her delicious meal, do you think you could bring her some ice cream?" Callie turned and whispered loudly to the waiter "She's a bit hot I think"

"Certainly madam, I'll bring some straight away" he smiles knowingly at Callie and walked away towards the kitchen where they heard loud laughter seconds later.

Arizona was scolding herself "you know that's all for you, you stupid wuss"

After gulping down some ice cream they paid for the meal and left the restaurant. The sky was now black and rain was pounding onto the cobbles in front of them. They stood there holding hands with their clothes and hair getting gradually wetter and wetter

"Good old British weather hey?" Callie said with a smile and pulled Arizona round the corner into an empty little alleyway for a sexy, rain-soaked, up-against-the-wall kiss. She instantly responded by pushing her body up against Callie's. She ran her fingers through Callie's tangled curls and caressed her face. "Let's continue this in the room" Arizona said seductively.

Callie didn't need to be told twice and she quickly hailed a cab to take them back to the hotel.

They changed from their wet clothes into robes and while Arizona was changing Callie ordered something from room service. When Arizona came out into the room, she found Callie standing with a huge grin on her face "I got you something to help you feel better after eating the curry". She opened the platter to reveal chocolate crepes…..Arizona's favorite.

"They look amazing Calliope, thank you sweetheart," Arizona leaned over and kissed her wife, with a twinkle in her eye. She nuzzled Callie's neck as she said, "you do realize that I would like to have another serving plate don't you?"

Callie's eyes rolled closed as the sensations at her neck began to invade her body, "I think that can be arranged" she whispered huskily as she slowly removed her robe to reveal her nakedness as Arizona's nuzzling moved lower.

Arizona's concentration was focused on the task in hand. She began her assault on her serving platter, tasting the sweet chocolate sauce as it dripped from the folded pancake onto the luscious skin of Callie's breasts, picking up the crepe and trailing it along Callie's body only to follow the trail with her tongue.

This continued on until the crepes had been completely devoured, until every drop of chocolate sauce had been licked clean from Callie's body, every nook and crevice tasted to be extra certain that there was no residual sauce left, the by product being that Arizona took great pleasure in bringing Callie to a powerful orgasm, all in the name of checking for chocolate sauce.

"We are all icky now. We need a shower" Callie said as she tried to drag Arizona to the bathroom. "You are an addict Calliope" Arizona teased. "This is our honeymoon Dimples. It's supposed to filled with hot, sweaty goodness" Callie said grinning cheekily.

As the shower door closed Callie took Arizona in her arms, she pulled her in close, every part touching, caressing the other where skin met skin. Arizona's arms snaked around Callie's neck, she leaned in to place her lips against those of the woman she loved. As their lips met Callie gave an involuntary moan from deep within, the passion and intimacy overwhelming her, their lips moved in perfect synchronization, each knowing when the others lips would open, ready for the impending dual between their tongues, exploring each other as if their lives depended on it, the passion continually building as each second passed.

As Arizona's hand entwined with the curls of Callie's wet mane, Callie's hands travelled the expanse of Arizona's back, up and down, touching, caressing and embracing every muscle, every curve and every dimple, the water allowing her hands to glide seamlessly across the skin.

Callie leaned forward and continued devouring Arizona's lips with her own, beginning gently, no reason to rush, their lips moved against each other, parting slightly, Callie took Arizona's lower lip between her teeth, pulling slightly, as she released it she allowed her tongue to explore the smooth inner layers, her tongue ran along the lower teeth, pushing past to meet its mate, as the tongues met they began their dual, tenderly teasing each other.

As the lovers were orally joined, Arizona's hands were still entwined within the dark locks, Callie's hands continued their exploration of Arizona's back, stopping at the base of her spine to gently caress the dimples she loved, softly squeezing. Their lips remained locked, continuing their sensual embrace.

Callie began to move her hand, slowly moving over the curve of Arizona's hip, toward her front, her fingertips tracing gentle patterns across her stomach, passing over her belly button as they continued their journey southward. As Callie's fingers grazed the crease at the top of Arizona's leg, it caused Arizona to groan within their embrace, the sensation causing her already rising temperature to nose-dive straight to her centre, the already throbbing sensation was now intensifying beyond description.

The pounding within Callie's chest and ears, seamlessly attacked her centre, her own legs becoming unsteady, the intense passion between them bubbling to the surface, their lips remained locked. Her fingertips continued their grazing, gently meandering through the soft wet hairs, the gentle touches filtering straight through to Arizona's aching centre, the intensity making her body writhe beneath the fingertips.

As Callie toyed with Arizona's curls, Arizona loosened one hand from Callie's hair and allowed it to make its own descent, their lips still continued roaming intensely with its partner, Arizona was very close to her own unravelling and she wanted them to unravel together, she didn't give Callie any warning of her intentions, and although she had difficulty stringing coherent thoughts together, she did manage to focus on directing her index and middle fingers straight to Callie's throbbing slick centre, she allowed her fingers to gently part the entrance and slowly glide through.

Callie's fingers mirrored the movements of her partners, as both sets of fingers sashayed between the lustrous folds, their timing holding the same synchronization as their co-joined lips, the intensity between them building with every stroke, as their arousal neared its peak they both slowed their lips and quickened their fingers, small moans coming from both mouths, only to become a united sound between them as the sounds rippled through their coupled lips.

As their stroking intensified, intuition took over and they both knew that within the next few seconds their blissful union would simultaneously reach their pinnacle, their bodies jerked, their bodies stilled, the waves overtaking them, allowing them to concurrently float into oblivion, their lips motionless as their peaks gently subsided.

As they lay spent, cuddled together in bed, Arizona had a blissful but thoughtful expression on her face. "Penny for them" Callie probed with a gentle smile.

"I was just thinking that Austin needs a baby sister" Arizona said with a huge smile. "I like the way you think. A little Dimples Jr. with blonde hair and blue eyes" Callie said excitedly. Arizona shook her head vigorously "No, I want a little Calliope with brown eyes and black hair and who will wear mini leather jackets. Pleaseeeeeeeee" Arizona begged with her best puppy dog expression.

Callie just chuckled and found herself falling more and more in love with this amazing woman "Your wish is my command, Dimples" she grinned before pulling Arizona into a passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

After a blissful week in London Callie and Arizona flew to the city of love, Paris. Their excitement grew as the plane smoothly landed in the Charles De Gaulle airport. Arizona was surprised by the sight of a limousine on the runaway with its doors open and a uniformed chauffeur waiting for them to climb in.

Once inside their car, Callie poured them some wine and raised her glass, "To Paris and to our love…may it last forever."

They drunk and they kissed, tasting the sweet nectar on each other's lips.

As they were getting closer to their destination, Callie took a silk scarf out of her purse and tightened it around Arizona's eyes.

"I want you to be surprised…so, no peeking," she said, kissing Arizona's lips and feeding her one last strawberry.

"Calliope…" Arizona replied unable to keep a smile from her face, "I'm so happy and I love you more than I can say."

"I love you back," Callie said softly and kissed her again, sliding her tongue inside Arizona's mouth. They both moaned at the contact and continued their little make out session until the limousine came to a full stop.

Callie opened the door and helped Arizona to get out. "Just hold my hand and follow me," she said to her blindfolded wife, taking her hand and leading the way.

They walked slowly towards a little red-brick cottage surrounded by a decorative iron gate that was covered with flowers and ivy. Callie carefully led Arizona inside the gate and took her through the large courtyard to the back of the house.

"Here we go," the brunette sighed nervously and removed the scarf. Arizona rubbed her eyes and blinked several times, adjusting to the bright morning sunlight.

"Oh, Calliope…" Arizona uttered in complete surprise, looking at the beautiful rose garden that was blooming in front of her, occupying most of the backyard with a little patch of a green grass and a double swing in the middle. The back of the cottage also had a patio with garden furniture and a barbecue area.

"This is so beautiful…I'm so happy I'm going to cry." Arizona said in a shaky voice

Callie put her arms around the blonde and said softly, "Don't cry, Dimples…just be happy. I love you."

"Love you too," Arizona replied with a kiss and then asked anxiously, "Can we go inside?"

"As you wish…" Callie nodded, "This trip is all about making you happy."

"How about making _us_ happy?" Arizona smiled.

"I can live with that," Callie smiled, watching her wife getting more and more excited.

"How did you find this place?" Arizona asked, opening the door to go inside the cottage.

"I found it online and I rented it for 4 days. No one can find us here," Callie followed the blonde inside, praying that it would be as beautiful as the pictures she saw on the internet while preparing for this trip and that Arizona would love it.

"Oh my god…Calliope…" Arizona squealed.

"I guess you like it here?" Callie smiled, leaning on the doorframe and gazing at Arizona who was looking around the room with tears in her eyes.

"Like it? I love it, Calliope….this is like a fairytale…only it's better because you're in it." Arizona said teary eyed.

Callie came closer and slid her arms around Arizona's waist from behind, kissing her exposed shoulder and together they continued to admire the view in front of them.

On the inside the cottage had antique tiles, exposed stone walls and oak beams with delicately carved decorations. The colors everywhere were sunny yellow and soft gold, giving sunrise-like warm and cozy feeling to the interior.

The living room was spacious and furnished with comfortable armchairs and a comfortable large sofa, soft carpets on the floor and dining area that also opened onto the patio and a private terrace, leading straight to the garden. Arizona squealed in excitement when she saw the large kitchen area and imagined all the meals she could get Callie to prepare for their private dinners.

And to top it all, there was a large stone fireplace with the heavy beam at the top of the opening, which served as a mantle, the brick hearth and various herbs, copper pots, and iron accessory pieces hanging on the side walls.

"Calliope, this is absolutely gorgeous…I don't know what to say…" Arizona began, turning around and gazing at her smiling wife.

"You don't have to say anything…let's go upstairs and check the bedroom," Callie winked at the blonde and took her hand, taking her to the spiral stairs on the right that led up to the large mezzanine bedroom with a double bed and antique dresser with a full-sized mirror.

The bedroom was very cozy and relaxing, overlooking the garden and for a minute they stood by the window in silence, looking outside and enjoying the view.

"I…I still don't know…" Arizona's words trailed off as her eyes moved to the small table on the side of the bed. There was a box of chocolate covered strawberries, their favorites and right beside it a single red rose. Callie held her breath and waited for response from her suddenly quiet wife.

Arizona squeezed Callie's hand slightly and picked up the rose. She brought the fragile flower to her nose and inhaled its sweet fragrance, closing her eyes in appreciation.

"Calliope .…I didn't know you're such a romantic," Arizona whispered weakly, moving back into Callie's embrace and feeling the surge of happiness enveloping her whole body and mind.

"You mean romantic as in sappy, mushy and hopeless?" Callie teased, enjoying the way Arizona's body felt in her arms, knowing that she belonged in there.

"No…as in lovely, thoughtful and so sexy," Arizona said and suddenly fell flat on the bed, dragging Callie with her and then giggled, "This is so comfortable…I think I want to spend the whole week just lying here and making love to you."

Callie laughed and bounced up and down on the bed a couple of times, "Wow…not a sound…not that it would matter since we don't have any neighbors but still…I like it. Are you tired from the flight? Care for a little nap?"

"A nap? In Paris?" Arizona asked incredulously. "Paris stands for love, lust and fun. I don't think we'll be sleeping much at all…especially now because all I want is to love you…come back here…"

Callie was regarding her with amusement in her eyes, lying on her side and propping herself up on her right elbow. As soon as Arizona half whispered the last words, the brunette quickly moved closer and positioned herself on top of her smiling wife.

"I like the way you think, Dimples. Since it's Sunday, how about we spend most of the day here…christening this lovely cottage?" Callie grinned.

Callie woke up next morning and looked at the alarm clock. It was 9 am and she felt really rested. Arizona was still fast asleep in her arms, and Callie was content with that. "You make me so happy,Dimples," she whispered, gently caressing Arizona's blonde tresses.

"Mmm…" Arizona stirred and her hair fell across Callie's face, causing her to exhale slowly and tighten her arms around her wife's body. She placed a soft kiss on Arizona's forehead and the blonde muttered without opening her eyes, "is it morning already?"

Instead of answering, Callie pushed away the blond hair from the back of Arizona's neck and began kissing the sensitive skin, just as Arizona loved it.

"Morning," Callie smiled at Arizona who was now wide awake and feeling insanely happy.

"Hi," Arizona smiled back shyly, sliding her hands into Callie's hair and pulling her in for another kiss, this time long and deep.

"Come on Calliope get dressed. I have a special day planned. The limousine will be here soon" Arizona said excitedly and started pulling Callie up from the bed.

They got dressed soon after and the limousine picked them up for their day of sight seeing and dropped them of a short distance from the Eiffel tower. Callie was surprised that he had dropped them of before the Eiffel tower but Arizona just grinned and pointed "We have our ride waiting already, babe."

She motioned towards the white carriage with a horse that was patiently waiting at the curb just a few feet away from the Eiffel Tower.

"Oh no, you didn't…" Callie covered her mouth. "I took a horse ride through the Central Park in New York once and I always wanted to share it with someone special… I put it on my 'to-do-before-I-die' list…have you read my list, Dimples?" she added, eyeing the smiling blonde suspiciously.

"Well you are not the only one who can plan romantic surprises, Calliope" Arizona continued to smile while helping Callie to get into the carriage. The driver was wearing a traditional costume of the French Revolution era and the leather seats were very comfortable.

Callie scooted closer to Arizona and linked their arms together, "Where are we going?" she asked excitedly, feeling like a birthday girl who's every wish was coming true.

"Just along the Champs Elysées towards the Tuilerie gardens and ending this little tour by one of the bridges over the Seine." Arizona grinned.

"Whoa…" driver stopped the horse unexpectedly and Callie and Arizona laughed as they fell down on the carriage bottom. Even at such slow pace, the stop was so abrupt that they couldn't hold on to their seat.

"Sorry, ladies," the driver said with a heavy accent. "The motorcycle just pulled in front of us from nowhere and almost hit Monique."

"Monique? Oh, the horse," Callie smiled when they saw Monique nodding her head as if she understood their conversation.

"We are near the Tuilerie gardens now," Arizona said, looking around. "Do you want to walk through the gardens and then meet our ride on another side before going to the Seine?"

"Great idea," Callie smiled again, feeling so happy that she couldn't keep a smile from her face the whole time.

They walked through the gardens, holding hands, laughing and stealing occasional kisses like two teenagers.

They returned to the carriage that was waiting for them on the other side of the gardens and continued to ride towards the river. Finally, the carriage stopped by the Pont Neuf Bridge and Callie and Arizona walked along the Seine, looking into the dark waters and at the sporadic boats that were passing by.

At the end of the bridge they took the stairs down to the river walk and Callie began doing an imitation of Gene Kelly's song and dance 'Our love is here to stay' from _An_ _American in Paris_, sliding her arms around Arizona's waist and twirling her around.

"The 17-minute finale from that movie put me to sleep," Arizona confessed, laughing at Callie's antics, "I prefer your version much better…I like the way you shake your ass and move your body. You're indeed a woman of many talents."

"It's getting dark," Callie said seductively. "Let's go back to the cottage so we can watch the sunset from our garden and do other things all…night…long…"

"I like the way you think" Arizona said huskily pulling Callie in for a kiss.

As they walked into the garden at their cottage, they just sat on the bench gazing at the stars "Wow, look at the stars…they are so much brighter and larger than I have ever seen in Seattle." Arizona gushed. She then got up and put a cd into the cd player.

Arizona then extended her hands to Callie . "Come dance with me my love." Callie soon found herself wrapped in the arms of the woman that so many times had saved her from herself. The feel of their bodies pressed together caused the women to rejoice in the feeling of wholeness that only the other one offered. "Wow Ari, its our song" Callie said smiling. "I know" Arizona whispered and began to sing softly into Callie's ear …

_When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way.  
And when I'm scared and losing ground;  
When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around._

And when I'm down you're there; pushing me to the top.  
You're always there; giving me all you've got.

For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you.

When I lose my will to win,  
I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything,  
'Cause your love is so amazing; 'cause your love inspires me.

And when I need a friend, you're always on my side;  
Giving me faith that gets me through the night.

For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you.

For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain;  
For truth that will never change;  
For someone to lean on;  
for a heart I can rely on through anything;  
For that one who I can run to....  
I turn to you.

For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you.

For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true...

For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you...

Continuing to sway together the missing pieces of a puzzle could not have fit any better than their bodies did together. The lovers gazed into one another's eyes as the song played over in a constant loop. All of the words shared by true soulmate's were whispered back and forth between the two beautiful women. A feeling of complete peace engulfed both women. In unison the women lifted their heads and stared into the night sky, silently thanking the heavens for bringing them together. "Dimples?" Callie asked softly. "Don't you think we should go back inside?" Arizona smiled at Callie and whispered, "Wait baby… dance with me a little longer." The two continued dancing for the moonlight totally lost in each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**The train to Florence was fast and wove its way through the most beautiful country into the heart of Tuscany. There were beautiful pockets of green and you could see all the grape vines that were full of grapes. Arizona knew they would not have time to see all of the museums but she did want Callie to see the Galleria dell' Accademia, home of Michelango's statue. Shehad managed to get them tickets online.**

Callie found Florence breathtakingly beautiful just like the other places in Europe they had visited. It was like stepping back into the time of the Renaissance. The red roofs, fine architecture, and gardens - no wonder Arizona loved Florence. Arizona knew it would be a long day so she had a driver meet them at the train to take them around the city and save a bit of time plus once she and Callie started shopping they would need a place keep all those packages.

They first toured the center of town in the Piazza della Signoria with its clock tower and café's surrounding this huge plaza. They enjoyed coffee and snacks before heading to see the works of Michelangelo.

The Galleria was tucked away on a small street and not the place you think you would find this kind of art. Seeing the David took their breath away and they had the same response of tears in observing it's physical and spiritual beauty.

"Ari, that was something I have waited my whole life to see. I cannot believe never we never came here before" Callie said in awe. "I know Calliope, let's not wait to travel again like this. I want Austin and little Calliope when they are older to experience all this too. I came here for my study abroad year in College but I should have come back more often" Arizona said seriously.

**Callie started giggling at the mention of little Calliope who had not even been conceived yet.**

"Now how about that shopping?" Arizona looked so excited; she knew that the shopping in Florence was to die for.

**"You are going to love this next surprise" Arizona said knowing Callie might faint when they arrived. Arizona covered Callie's eyes as the car started to slow down and led her inside with eyes closed. "Ok open them Calliope" "Ferragamo!" "That's right Babe they are going to measure your foot you can pick out some styles, and colors and in 6 weeks hand made shoes" Arizona explained excitedly as she knew Callie loved shoes.**

Arizona was enjoying every moment of seeing Florence through Callie's eyes. It felt new to her all over again but the afternoon was coming to a close and it was time for the highlight of the day. It was close to sunset  
and the perfect time to visit Piazzale Michelangelo, the park with the most amazing view of Florence, a view of the Arno River and the Ponte Vecchio Bridge below, Arizona could not think of a more romantic place and she was grateful that the person sharing it with her was Callie.

They huddled together for a long time enjoying the view and keeping warm. "Dimples this has been a wonderful day thank you so much" Callie said with a soft smile "It's not over Baby" Arizona said with a wink. Callie could see that twinkle in Arizona's eye but she was not sure what was going on. 

**Arizona's heart was beginning to pound in her chest and she felt a bit nervous but she pushed her nerves aside and  
reached into her pocket. She pulled the small black velvet box from her pocket. She turned to Callie and pulled out a gold chain with a gold and platinum locket with the design of Madonna holding baby Jesus.**

With teary eyes Arizona presented the gift to Callie " You are my strength, my refuge, and my family. Sharing a family with you is the thing I treasure most and is my biggest gift. Let us promise to raise our son and daughter together with same devotion and care. Honor me Calliope Torres by us having a baby girl together. I know our children will be blessed to have you as a mother."

The tears were streaming down from Callie's face. She had never felt more loved or cherished. She took Arizona's hand in her own "Once we get back it's time to pay Addison a visit. I want nothing more than to have a little baby girl with you".

They sealed the sacred moment with a passionate kiss..

As they gasped for air and wiped away one another tears Arizona placed the chain and pendant around Callie's neck and then they just stood quietly watching the sunset.

They enjoyed dinner in a small romantic cafe. Their eyes hardly left one another the entire evening. They had the car drive them back to Rome so they could catch a flight back home and go home to their son.

**Austin was a very happy boy. His moms had come home last night. He had enjoyed spending time with his grandparents but he had missed his mothers terribly.**

"Remember, Grandma's, we have to be VERY quiet. My moms are still sleeping." Austin whispered.

**  
Katie and Maria quietly entered the house and they and Austin tip-toed to the kitchen. Austin had wanted to surprise his moms with a nice breakfast in bed this morning, but since he was still young and small, he needed help with some things. He couldn't ask his moms for help because that would ruin the surprise, so he had called his Grandma's for help.**

"Okay, Austin sweetheart, what are we cooking?" Katie asked as she started looking around the kitchen.

**  
"Um, let's see. How about pancakes, bacon, and eggs?" Austin said.**

"Oh that sounds delicious! Let's get to it," said Maria, and with that they whipped up a nice little Sunday breakfast for Callie and Arizona. When they were finished, Katie placed the two plates on a tray with two cups of coffee and Austin added two daisies, one for each of his moms. Katie and Maria picked up the tray and off they went along with Austin to wake up the sleeping mothers.

**  
Austin lightly knocked on his moms' bedroom door to see if they were still asleep. When he got no answer, he quietly opened the door and snuck into bed with them while trying not to wake them with his giggling. He gave both of them a kiss on the cheek and a few pokes in the side to wake them. Callie and Arizona bolted right up in the bed and Austin burst out laughing.**

****

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!!!!" Austin happily exclaimed.

**  
Callie and Arizona both pinned Austin down on the bed and began tickling his neck and ribs and covering his face with little kisses while he laughed and squealed. Once Austin had admitted defeat and caught his breath, he called for his grandmothers to come in with breakfast.**

**  
"Happy Mother's Day, girls!" Katie and Maria said as they sat their breakfast down on the bedside table and gave Callie and Arizona a hug and a kiss on the cheek.**

"I hope you like your breakfast. Granny K and Granny M helped me make it!" Austin stated proudly.

**  
"Awww, munchkin, that's so sweet!" Arizona said while wiping away a tear.**

**  
"Come here, Champ" said Callie and she and Arizona hugged Austin tightly.**

"Mama ! Mommy! I can't breathe!" Austin said while laughing and trying to wiggle from his mom's bear hugs. "Now, you just stay here and enjoy your breakfast. Grandma's and I are going to go clean up. Holler if you need anything!" Austin gave his moms another kiss and then wheeled of with his grandmothers in tow.

**  
"That boy is a pistol, right, Calliope?" asked Arizona while looking at her wife with a grin.**

**  
"He gets that from you, Dimples" replied Callie and followed it up with a kiss on Arizona's lips. They toasted the sunny Sunday morning with a sip of coffee and a smile.**

**  
That afternoon their close friends all gathered out by the pool at Callie and Arizona's house for a barbeque to celebrate Mothers day as well as Callie and Arizona coming home . **

**What they didn't realize was that Austin had gotten everyone a little gift to go along with Mother's Day. He had saved his allowance money, along with what the others had given him for odd jobs, good grades, and bribery, for a long time to be able to do this. Afte r his past he knew he was unbelievably lucky to have so many people in his life who loved him and he never took them or their love for granted.**

**  
After everyone had enjoyed barbecued chicken, burgers, hot dogs, and all the fixin's, Austin quickly went into the house to get the gifts. When he came back out he said, "Could I have everyone's attention, please?" A chorus of "Yeahs" and "Sures" followed along with smiles.**

**  
"Since today is Mother's Day, I wanted to get everyone a little gift because you've all been like parents to me...even Uncle Mark" said Austin with a little giggle. Everyone else laughed too, Cristina laughed the hardest and made some snarky comment about "Manwhore turned Daddy"**

**  
"I hope you got a muzzle for Aunt Cris, champ," said Callie with a wink.**

**  
"Calliope!" admonished Arizona with a playful slap to Callie's thigh.**

**  
Austin winked back at Callie then asked, "Aunt Cris, do you want to find out if this is a muzzle?" as he handed the gift to Cristina. Cristina carefully picked at the wrapping with the precision of a cardio god in training. Once she got the gift open she smiled and high fived Austin.**

**  
"Why thank you! And it even has my name on it!" Cristina exclaimed as she held up her new coffee mug for everyone to see.**

**  
"That's so you can have coffee anytime. Mommy once said you are like a robot and that coffee was your fuel" Austin explained.**

**Stifled giggles from the others followed as Cristina playfully punched Callie in the arm.**

****

"Okay, Aunt Meredith and Uncle Derek, you're next!" Austin said and handed their gift to them. Once they got their gift open, they gave Austin a big hug and kiss and showed off a cute bear riding a ferryboat. "

**  
"He's so cute! Thank you!" Meredith said and gave the bear a hug with a smile.**

**  
"You're welcome, Aunt Meredith. Okay, let's see. Uncle Mark and Aunt Lexie are next!"**

**  
Austin handed their gift to Mark. Mark opened it and before showing it to everyone, she looked at Austin with a puzzled grin. Austin motioned with his hand to go ahead see what was inside. Mark opened the small black book and flipped through the pages. Every page was filled with Lexie's name, cell phone number, and their home address. **

**  
Mark knew exactly how Austin came up with his gift. A month or so ago Mark was worried he might slip back into his old ways and break Lexie's heart. One night he came over to talk to Callie about it and Austin overheard Mark say jokingly, "Maybe I should buy a little black book and put Lexie's name on every page as a reminder that she's the only one for me. **

**  
Mark gave Austin a tight hug and ruffled his hair, winked at Austin and whispered to Lexie, "This should be the last nail in that old coffin," then told everyone as he showed off his gift, "He has excellent hearing." he joked.**

**  
"And most likely a massive hand cramp from all of that writing," quipped Lexie and she took Austin's hand and kissed it. Austin let out a small giggle.**

**"Okay, this last one is for Mama and Mommy." Austin handed the small box to his moms and anxiously waited to see if they liked their gift. They opened the box to reveal two matching angel pendants which both had "Mommy, you are my angel. Thanks for saving me" inscribed. Both Callie and Arizona had tears in their eyes as they looked at the pendants and then at their little boy.**

**  
"Come here, munchkin" Arizona said and she and Callie gave Austin hugs and kisses until he couldn't breathe.**

**  
"Air! I need air!" laughed Austin and sat down on Callie's lap after he was let loose.**

**  
Arizona asked, "Babe, will you pin mine on me?"**

**  
"Only if you'll pin mine on me," replied Callie and they pinned the angels on each other and exchanged a brief loving kiss.**

**  
"Oh! one more thing," said Austin as he grabbed his little camera. "Could I get a picture of everyone please?" Everyone gladly got together for a group photo. "Okay the first one can be silly, then we'll do a more serious one." Arizona set the timer and then jumped in with the group. Everyone struck silly poses and it took a lot of strength to not crack up, but they got through it, then they did a "group hug" photo with Austin holding Brownie in the center.**

**  
After the back yard was spotless their friends left Callie, Arizona and Austin to themselves for the rest of the evening. Tomorrow was the start of a new work week for Callie and Arizona and a new school week for Austin. All three would be ready to face the world as they were all exhausted from the day's events and turned in early.**

**  
"I know I'm 6 years old which makes me a big boy, but could I sleep with you two? Just for tonight?" Austin gave the patented Torres pout to both of his moms.**

**  
"I can't believe you taught him that look," Arizona nudged Callie with an amused look.**

**  
Without skipping a beat, Callie replied, "I can't believe I can't resist that look." She looked at Arizona for confirmation, then picked up a sleepy Austin and the three of them quietly retreated to the bedroom for a few hours of rest and dreams of their family's future.**


	10. Chapter 10

Callie, Arizona and Austin arrived in Los Angeles for two weeks. They had an appointment with Addison and Naomi in a couple of hours so they first dropped of Austin at his grandparent's house before driving to Oceanside Wellness Clinic.

Addison was excited to see Callie and Arizona and greeted them with a warm hug. Naomi soon entered the office and they began the appointment. "So have you two decided who is going carry the baby" Addison asked. "I will" Callie said with a smile. Addison and Naomi then took Callie aside for a check up and to run some preliminary blood tests.

"So you basically have two options, either artificial insemination or in vitro fertilization. Based on Callie's check up everything seems to be fine so artificial insemination should work well. Once the blood test results are back we will know for sure but everything looks good" Naomi briefed them.

Naomi then brought some files to them "These are some of the sperm donors we have available. Take a look and decide whom you would like to pick". With that Addison and Naomi left the room so that Callie and Arizona could talk in private.

"Dimples we need to choose someone who looks as much like you as we can" Callie said and with that she started to open the files but Arizona stopped her "Calliope, I want our baby to look just like you. I don't care if the baby looks like me or not. I don't want to know who the father is". "Are you sure" Callie asked. Arizona nodded. "Ok then, we'll go with an anonymous donor" Callie said and gave Arizona a kiss.

Arizona was very excited today. Callie's blood test results had come out fine and tonight they were going try the artificial insemination. They had rented a condo for 2 weeks in LA and she was planning dinner for her and Callie. She didn't want Callie to find out so Addison had taken Callie out for the day. She wanted to make the night as romantic as possible for Callie so that they would feel the baby was being made out of love and not a clinical procedure. Austin was spending the night at his grandparents so that Callie and Arizona would have some privacy.

After picking up the sperm from the sperm bank Arizona drove to the grocery store for some ingredients. She decided to cook Callie one of her favorite meals: chicken with linguini and tomato sauce. After the grocery story, she passed by the florist and asked them if she could have petals of roses.

By the time she got to the condo it was already 5 o'clock so Arizona had to hurry up. She put on some water for the linguini while she set the table. She placed two candles in the middle and uncorked a bottle of red wine so it could breathe first. She created a path of petals towards the kitchen and dining table and also to the bedroom. She lit candles in the bedroom and scattered some petals on the bed as well after turning down the covers just a little bit. The glowing light of the candles brought a romantic atmosphere in the room. She quickly ran into the kitchen and roasted the chicken after inserting the linguini in the water.. Arizona then made the famous tomato sauce, with some special herbs and spices to give it that little extra touch which Callie had taught her. With everything cooked and ready, she lit the candles on the dining table and put on some soft jazz music, which Callie loved.. The soft, soothing and romantic music filled the room as Arizona turned off the lights. The glow of the candles made everything look so beautiful and romantic. Arizona looked at her watch. 5:55. 'Just on time' Arizona thought to herself. She took the two glasses of wine to the living room and poured herself and Callie a glass.

Five minutes later Callie opened the front door and couldn't believe her eyes. She dropped her keys out of shock and just stood there with her mouth open. The whole room looked so romantic. She saw Arizona walking over to her with two glasses of wine in her hands and a broad smile upon her face.

Arizona leaned forward and gently kissed Callie on the lips "Hey Babe. How was your day with Addison?"

Callie still hadn't recovered from the amazement and was in total awe of Arizona. She could finally speak again and answered Arizona's question. "My day was good, thanks. We had fun catching up. Where is Austin?"

Arizona gave Callie a soft kiss and sipped her wine "Austin is at my parents for the night" she said with a wink ."So shall we go to the living room and enjoy our wine or do you want to have dinner right now?" Arizona asked Callie with a smile

Callie smiled back "Let's go to sit down for a while first. God Dimples, everything looks so romantic."

Arizona took Callie's hand in hers and led her to the couch, where they both sat down. Callie took her shoes and socks off. Arizona placed her wineglass on the table and took Callie's feet and started rubbing them.

"Mmm, that feels good Ari. Dinner smells really good too." Callie said happily. "You know you didn't have to do all this Ari."

"I know. Just think of it as my way of saying thank you. Thank you for wanting to have a family with me and for carrying our child." Arizona emotionally replied.

"You don't have to thank me for that. There's nothing I'd rather do." Callie said kissing Arizona's cheek

"And there's nothing I'd rather do than make you happy and be with you every single step of the way. I promise you this Calliope. Every doctor's appointment, every time you feel sick or miserable, I will be there with you to help and comfort you, no matter what." Arizona promised.

Callie smiled "Thanks, Dimples. That means a lot to me."

Callie placed her glass on the coffee table next to Arizona's. She pulled Arizona closer to her by the neck and started kissing her. Her tongue pushed against Arizona's lower lip, demanding entry, which Arizona willingly gave. A low moan escaped her lips as their tongues met. They pulled back in desperate need of oxygen and placed their foreheads against one another. When they could both breathe again, Arizona made Callie a proposition "Calliope, what do you say if we eat now before we go any further and can't restrain ourselves any longer?" "Good idea. Otherwise there won't be much eating." Callie replied with a smirk

They took their glasses with them to the dining table. Arizona pulled out a chair for Callie and served her a plate. "Mmm, Dimples, this looks so good. I think the tomato sauce turned out really well." ,Arizona grinned at Callie and served herself a plate as well. She sat back down next to Callie and they ate dinner enjoying each others company..

After dinner hey both got up and walked towards the bedroom hand in hand. Arizona opened the door and sat Callie down on the bed. "You just stay here, I'll go get everything we need."

Callie looked around the room, Arizona had certainly done her best to make everything look romantic. Arizona returned to the room and placed everything on the bedside table. She sat down next to Callie and took her hands between hers. She placed soft kisses on each palm and placed them on her heart "You hear that Calliope? That's my heart, it's beating for you."

Callie smiled "Soon we'll have a third heartbeat to listen to"

"Yeah, a little boy or girl that will have two mothers who love him or her very much." "Are you scared Calliope?" Arizona asked.

"No, not yet I guess. I know you're going to be a great mother Arizona. Just look at your job. You deal with kids every day. You have the biggest heart I have ever seen and you are so open and loving to everyone. I hope our child has your heart, Dimples."

"You are a great parent too, Calliope. I've seen how you are with Austin. We don't have to worry about that. We will love this baby with both our hearts. I love you so much Calliope and as long as we have each other, we can handle anything that comes our way."

"I love you too Dimples, more than you can imagine."Callie replied.

Arizona gently pushed Callie down on the bed and started kissing every inch of Callie's body. She kissed her way from Callie's forehead to her nose, both her cheeks, her lips, her chin. She kissed her way up her neck to her earlobe and that special place behind Callie's ear. She did the same thing on the other side and then proceeded to kiss both of Callie's shoulders, her collarbone and her chest. She placed kisses all over Callie's chest, carefully avoiding her breasts and making her way down to Callie's stomach. She kissed Callie on her ribs, her belly button and continued towards her arms. She started by kissing each fingertip, each palm and the backs of Callie's hands. She then kissed her way up one of Callie's arms and down the other. She skipped Callie's center and moved on to Callie's legs. She kissed her way down Callie's right leg and stopped at her foot. She kissed the front and back and each toe. She did the same thing to Callie's left foot and leg.

Callie had been quiet up to this point, but she simply couldn't take the teasing anymore."Ari, please..."

Hearing Callie's voice shudder made Arizona realize she had teased her long enough "Calliope, open your eyes please." Arizona whispered.

Callie slowly opened her eyes and looked into Arizona's. Arizona saw Callie's love and want in her eyes and that was all she needed. She softly whispered "I love you" before heading back down. She let her fingertips slide over Callie's body, making Callie arch her back. She gently entered Callie with two fingers while she sucked on her clit. Arizona wanted to be as loving and gentle as possible. As she continued to make love to her wife, she could here soft moans of pleasure escaping Callie's lips

"Let's do it" Callie whispered once she came down from her high. Arizona nodded and took some of the sperm and went through the procedure just as Naomi had described to her. While Callie was lying with her legs up on some pillows, Arizona laid her head on Callie's chest and listened to her heartbeat. Callie played with Arizona's curls as they both wished that they would soon be the proud mothers of a baby created entirely out of love.

Two days later it was time to take a pregnancy test. Before they entered the bathroom so that Callie could take the test, Arizona leaned down to place a kiss on Callie's stomach "In case you're already there little one, you have two mommies who love you very much and can't wait to meet you in nine months."

Callie laughed "Dimples, you are adorable. You don't even know if we're pregnant yet."

"I just have this feeling, Calliope. Plus, with all the love we put in creating this baby, there must be something really wrong in the world if you're not pregnant." Arizona replied.

"Well we'll find out in two minutes" Callie said nervously

Arizona was pacing "It seems more like two hours to me"

When the time was finally there, they both looked at the test and saw that it was... "Positive! We're going to have a baby!" Arizona screamed. Callie hugged Arizona and they jumped up and down in excitement.

Arizona was ecstatic "I can't believe it! We're pregnant! I love you so much Calliope."

They both calmed down a little and shared a passionate kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Arizona walked into their room tired after a 24 hour shift and smiled. Callie was sleeping on Arizona's side, holding Brownie who was curled up next to her. She walked over and knelt besides her, gently stroking her beautiful face. She sat and watched her for a few minutes. Callie started to stir a little.

"Baby?" Arizona said and softly ran her fingers through Callie's hair.

Callie slowly opened her eyes. She smiled at the face in front of her.

"Hi Dimples. What time is it?" Callie asked sleepily

"It's 11, we have plenty of time." Arizona replied and then gently kissed Callie on the lips.

"I was so tired, and my back hurt a little, so I just lay down to rest a little, but I guess I fell asleep." Callie said.

"That's okay, it's good you rest up now while you can." Arizona said and continued to stroke Callie's hair. "So are you ready for the ultrasound?" Arizona asked smiling.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get a look at him or her." Callie said and took Arizona's hand and kissed it. "Help me up?" Callie asked.

Arizona gladly helped Callie up and then sat down on her knees and started gently stroking Callie's stomach and placing butterfly kisses on it.

"I can't wait for her to be born, to hold her and take in every small part of her…. her nose, her mouth, her ears and her fingers…god Calliope, I can't wait"

Callie had tears in her eyes as she took in Arizona's excitement

"I know Dimples, I can't wait until he or she is with us as well" Callie smiled.

"Do you want to change your clothes?" Arizona asked.

"Don't you like them?" Callie asked pouting.

"Of course I do, but I thought you might want to change, since the doctor might not appreciate you turning up in your PJ's" Arizona replied and smiled.

"Oh, yeah." Callie said and let out a small giggle.

"I'll wait out in the kitchen." Arizona said and gave her a quick kiss before walking out.

Callie changed her clothes and walked out. "I'm ready" She said.

"Okay, let's go." Arizona said and smiled and reached out for Callie's hand.

The drive down to Dr. James office took about 15 minutes. They were 10 minutes early, so they sat and waited in the waiting room.

"I wonder how the baby will look like and how it will be like?" Callie asked leaning her head onto Arizona's shoulder.

"I hope she will look like you and also be like you, have your personality… loyal, passionate, loving ,intelligent, funny, I could go on and on." Arizona beamed.

"The baby will inherit things from you too you know, I know the baby will be an angel just like you" Callie said and looked up into Arizona's eyes.

Arizona just blushed and kept on rubbing Callie's back.

"Calliope Robbins-Torres" A nurse says.

"Yeah, here." Callie said and both she and Arizona stood up.

They followed the nurse into a room.

"Dr. James will be right with you. You can just get comfortable on the bed." The nurse said and left the room.

Callie lay down on the bed. Arizona helped her with getting the upper part of the bed raised up a little. And in walked Dr. James

"Hello Callie, Arizona. How are you feeling?" She asks.

"I'm good, except for back pain the last few weeks" Callie said.

"It's normal in this stage of the pregnancy. Your body is heavier and you are carrying a little more weight than usual. It will pass. Now lets do the ultrasound" Dr James said unconcerned.

Callie smiled and looked excitedly at Arizona who excitedly took her hand. The screen jumped to life and they watched expectantly as the doctor searched her abdomen for the correct positioning. The picture began to appear more focused and after a few moments, they could clearly see the small fetus and as they heard the soft lub dub sounds their baby's heart was making both Callie and Arizona were openly crying

"Oh my god Calliope, it's our baby. I love you so much" Arizona said her voice cracking and she tightly held Callie's hand.

"I love you too" the brunette replied and squeezed Arizona's hand.

Dr. James was also smiling "O.K," she addressed them as she moved the probe gently. "Everything looks good, correct size, strong heartbeat and the amniotic fluid looks normal; I think for now baby Robbins-Torres is a very happy camper!"

As they left the doctors office Arizona tugged on Callie's hand "Come on Calliope, we need to go shopping. We need to get stuff for the nursery, look at cribs, …." and Arizona rambled on. Callie just shook her head and thought how adorable her wife was when she rambled.

"Calm down Dimples. The baby is not coming for a few months. We don't have to buy everything today" Callie said laughing at her wife.

"It's never too early to start, Calliope. Now come on, we need to do some shopping and then pick up Austin from school" Arizona said rolling her eyes before tugging Callie towards the car.

As they parked outside baby depot they noticed that the store looked really crowded. "Wow, this place is pretty busy today. What is half the state of Washington pregnant?" Callie said shaking her head.

"No kidding" Arizona agreed. "But it's okay as long as they are not all packed around the Winnie the Pooh stuff" Arizona said trying to be positive as usual. She had managed to convince Callie to go for Winnie the Pooh as the nursery theme mainly by using her dimples and batting her eyelashes. She knew her weapons and how to use them well.

Once inside the store they started by looking at the wall papers for the nursery. Arizona was very keen that they choose pink as she was convinced they are going to have a baby girl. They chose a soothing pink with white lilies on it.

Callie and Arizona continued to pick up things as they went along...a Pooh rug, Classic Pooh curtains, a Classic Pooh border for the crib with all the characters on it, a cute little Pooh nightlamp. They ended up with a carriage full of items as they approached the checkout counter, their carriage clearly outdoing everyone else in the lines next to them.

The lady behind them smiled at them and said "This must be your first".

Arizona smiled at her "Second actually. We have a 6 year old son. Why did you think it's our first"

The lady shrugged and said "The size of your carriage".

Callie and Arizona burst out laughing at that because it did look like they had bought half the store.

That evening they just wanted to relax at home with Austin .Arizona insisted that Callie put her feet up and relax after a long day and didn't let her get up from the couch. "Dimples, I am not an invalid. Let me do something please" Callie begged. Arizona shook her head vigorously "No, you and our little princess have had a long day. You just take care of her, I'll take care of everything else. Now what do you want to eat".

"Apples and Tuna" said Callie with a huge grin. Arizona laughed to herself at some of Callie's pregnancy cravings and promptly went to get her what she asked for.

Both Callie and Arizona noticed that Austin was very quiet at dinner so they were going to ask him what was wrong. Before they could ask him, he spoke "Mama, Mommy can I ask you something?"

"Of course sweetheart. What is it?" Callie asked

"Will I still be your Little Man?" he asked with tears pouring down his face.

Arizona took Austin into her arms and pulled him into her chest. "Austin honey you will always be our Little Man... nothing or no one will ever change that. You are always going to be our special Little Man, you know why?"

"Why?" Austin sniffled.

"Cause you were our first little boy, and that means that you will always have a very special place in our heart right here." Callie reassured him.

"Will we still be able to go to the park. Just you guys and me?"

"Honey Mama's not going to lie to you Ok. When the baby is born things are going to be a little crazy for a little while, so there may be a few months that we might not get to go every week, but I promise you that we will do everything that we can to make sure that we still get our special time together with you, and as soon as the baby is a little older we will get to go every week again. Will that be Ok with you? Plus you will have a baby sister to play with" Callie and Arizona reasoned with him.

Austin answered them with a big hug. "I love you Mommy, I love you Mama"

"We love you too Little Man"


	12. Chapter 12

"**Dimples, can you remove my blindfold now please" Callie whined.**

"**Just a minute more Calliope" Arizona said guiding Callie into their living room and then removed her blindfold. Callie heard a group of people yell "Surprise"**

**Callie opened her eyes to see their living room covered with stars and moons. The whole room was decorated with silver, yellow and pink colors with star-shaped items and glitter for stardust. Callie saw all their close female friends were there including Addison.**

"**Addie" Callie squealed. "When did you get here"**

"**Last night" Addison answered giving Callie a hug. "I wanted to be here for your baby shower".**

"**Wow this is amazing. When did you guys set this up" Callie asked in awe.**

"**Last night after you were sleeping. The girls came over and helped me" Arizona said with a grin.**

**Callie looked around the room. Along with all the decorations she could see food like cucumber sandwiches, cake, ice cream and drinks laid out. She was very amused to see that all the ladies in the room were dressed like their favorite cartoon characters.**

**Arizona helped Callie sit down so that they could start the baby shower.**

"**Callie, Barbie this is for you from Mer, Lexie and me" said Cristina handing them a huge box. Arizona opened it for them . "Ooh! Look, Dimples, bottles with Winnie the Pooh on them. These are so sweet. Thank you," Callie said smiling. The box also contained a mommy to be kit for Callie which contained ** **her favorite gum, deodorant, comfortable flip flops, favorite movie DVD, make-up kit** **etc. It also contained an adorable pink onesie for the baby which read "Hatched by two chicks". They had also got a t-shirt for Arizona, the words "She's Having My Baby" with an arrow on it were written in pink. Arizona took the package from her wife and sat it on the floor.**

**Arizona hugged Meredith, Cristina and Lexie on behalf of both Callie and herself "We love everything. Thank you so much"**

**The next gift was from Addison. "Sorry ladies, the gift was a little too big to put in a box. Arizona was telling me the theme for the nursery was Pooh so I have bought you guys a crib with a Winnie the Pooh theme". Addison handed Callie and Arizona an envelope that held pictures of the bedding, border and crib.**

**"Wow Addie. It's beautiful, thank you," Callie replied with tears in her eyes and gave Addison a hug which was slightly difficult due to her huge stomach.**

**"Callie, Arizona, this is from me" Miranda pushed a large box over to sit between the couple and had a smile on her face. Arizona looked at Callie who gestured that she open the package.**

**"Bailey! This is amazing! This stroller is the one we wanted. Thank you so much." they exclaimed happily.**

**"Well, it's my pleasure. Arizona here was the one who motivated and encouraged me to take the Peds fellowship" Miranda reached forward to hug Arizona and then Callie.**

**"I think we need a toast," Addison said holding up her glass.**

**Arizona handed Callie the cake and juice she had gotten for her. Arizona leaned over and gave Callie a gentle kiss. She then lifted her glass. "I just want to thank you all for coming and for doing this for us. We are truly blessed to have such wonderful friends. A little over a year ago when I came to Seattle, I was a lonely soul who was trying to get over her brothers death and then I met the badass ortho surgeon with the kindest heart. Something about her touched my heart deeply and I fell head over heels . A year later, I'm the luckiest woman alive as I am married to this amazing woman and we have a beautiful son together and we are having another baby. Calliope, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. Thank you for undertaking the exciting journey of parenthood with me. To family, friends and love!" Arizona raised her glass and drank from it.**

**"Oh, Dimples!" Callie exclaimed with tears in her eyes. Callie hugged her wife close as everyone started to leave. Only Addison remained behind as she was staying with them for a few days.**

**-Couple of days later-**

"**Ari, wake up!" Callie shoved Arizona as she spoke.**

"**What's up babe?" Arizona asked sleepily.**

"**Hospital, now." Callie said.**

"**Are you sure. There are still a few weeks for your due date" Arizona sounded worried.**

"**Ari, I think my water just broke. Ofcourse I'm sure" Callie breathed out.**

**Arizona shot out of bed helping Callie up carefully and grabbing her bag.**

"**Ok, I'm just going to wake Austin and Addison, I'll be right back." Arizona rushed out of the room.**

**They reached the hospital 20 minutes later. Addison had insisted on driving as she felt Arizona needed to concentrate on keeping Callie calm. The nurse wheeled Callie into her room while Arizona and Addison quickly changed into scrubs. Both Callie and Arizona were keen that Addison work together with Dr. James for the delivery especially as the baby was going to be a preemie.**

**Dr. James came into Callie's room shortly.** **"Well, well, well..guess the little one wants out huh?"she smiled. Both Callie and Arizona smiled when they saw their doctor. "I guess she didn't want to wait until full term….is this dangerous?"Callie asked a little worriedly.**

**"No..her organs are formed by now. We worry more about the lung formation, but let's not get into that right now. I have read the reports up to now, and it seems your contractions are spaced apart enough..well labor can be unpredictable...are you comfortable?"Dr. James assured them.**

"**Yes as much as I can be I guess" As the contractions hit, Callie's face cringed a bit.**

**After a couple of hours Dr. James came back to check up on Callie "okay you're at 10 cm's now .I think you are ready to push" Callie was squeezing Arizona's hand hard, her other hand on the bed rail.. "OW GOD..I need DRUGS" she screamed. "Nurse..give her some Entonox. I don't want to use the Pethidine when the baby's lungs may be compromised right now" Dr. James ordered.**

"**I need to push" Callie screamed.**

"**Wait a couple of minutes Babe. You cant push right now because the baby is crowning right now" Arizona said in a soothing voice.**

"**Do not tell me I cant" Callie screamed with the pain. Arizona's eyes widened....she felt helpless because she cannot take the pain away and she can't seem to do anything to make Callie feel better.. "Calliope baby..look at me..just breathe" Arizona said trying to calm Callie down. As Callie started to follow Arizona's breathing pattern it helped a bit with the contractions**.

**"Okay Callie let's do a nice push now..the coming out" Dr. James coached Callie**

Arizona held onto Callie's hand while she shifted her body and saw their little girl make her entrance into the world…..her brows twisted as the tears rolled down her face, her free hand raised to her mouth..

**Dr. James felt around the babies neck making sure the cord is not present..**

**"Excellent Callie, you're doing next contraction we are going to push the babies shoulders out, are you ready?"Dr. James asked.**

Callie nodded. She was trying to focus on her breathing. Arizona looked between Callie and the baby

**"You're doing great Calliope. Absolutely great" Arizona encouraged her**

**On the next push Callie squeezes Arizona's hand tight. Arizona watched as the baby's shoulders appear. Suddenly the baby's wailing cry filled the room**

**As Callie hears that beautiful sound she begins to cry hard.**

**"Calliope, god she's so precious" Arizona was speechless.**

**Dr. James draped the baby over Callie's belly so they are tummy-to-tummy and conducted a quick check-up for an Apgar score. The nurse gently wiped the baby clean while Callie and Arizona looked at her in awe.**

****

The nurse finished cleaning the baby and wrapped her in a nice soft pink blanket and then handed her to Callie. Arizona was smiling at both her wife and their baby, her finger slightly touching the baby's lips. "Calliope, she's so beautiful" Arizona said in awe. "She is….she really is" Callie said overwhelmed with the whole experience.

"**Welcome to our family……Chloe Carmen Robbins Torres" they said together as they kissed their little princess on her temple and her cheeks.**


	13. Chapter 13

Callie and Arizona slept like babies in each others arms. Neither of them having felt this content in a long time. That is until Chloe decided to stir. She had been awake in her crib for awhile, waiting for some attention. When it didnt seem to come, her hunger took charge and she began to wail. Both Callie and Arizona were quickly brought around by the sounds of their little angel.

" Wow, shes got some set of lungs, Calliope" Arizona said proudly. "I'll get her before she wakes the whole nursery."

"Shes probably hungry again. What time is it anyway?" Callie replied trying to figure out how long they had been asleep.

Arizona looked over at the clock. "Wow, that cant be right. It says 8:30, but theres no way we could have slept for over four hours, could we Calliope ?"

Just then a nurse came in to inform them that visitors had stopped by earlier but hadn't disturbed them as they were sleeping but that they would be back later.

Arizona changed Chloe and handed her over to Callie.

"Awww, there you go sweetie. Mommy is sorry she made you wait so long" Callie cooed to the baby. The nurse had told them it might take several attempts to get the baby to nurse but Chloe latched on like a pro the first time.

Arizona started chuckling.

"Whats so funny Dimples" Callie asked amused.

"Nothing, this must be one of the traits she got from you. Shes a winner just like her mommy. Shes definitely Torres, through and through" Arizona smiled.

Arizona sat back quietly watching in awe as Callie breastfedtheir daughter. Trying to grasp the intensity of the love she had for the both of them. With the arrival of their daughter she seemed to have gotten a whole new perspective on life. She watched Callie as Callie smiled down at Chloe. God how she loved that amazing smile. She couldn't believe how just a smile could light up her heart inside. And Callie's beauty seemed to have intensified with motherhood. As Arizona gazed at Callie, she got lost in her beauty.

Callie pulled Arizona out of her haze when she asked Arizona to burp Chloe. Arizona took her and walked her around while she tried to get a burp out of her. Chloe was not a real happy camper as she was still hungry.

"Its okay, sweetie. You just need to give us a little burp so your little tummy doesn't explode . The quicker we do this, the quicker you can get back to mommy and din din. What do you say? Can I get a little burp for mama?" Arizona reasoned with the infant in her arms.

Callie rolled her eyes at Arizona's speech to the baby but was surprised when Chloe let out a big burp.

Arizona rubbed Chloe's back proudly "Now see Angel. Doesn't that make you feel so much better?" Arizona walked back over to Callie and gave the baby back to her. She was smiling ear to ear having successfully completed her task of burping her.

The door to their room opened and Cristina, Mark and Addison walked in along with Austin. Austin was delighted to see his mothers and stared in awe at his little sister. After getting permission from his mothers he gently stroked Chloe's cheek and kissed her on the forehead. Both Callie and Arizona had tears in their eyes when they saw how gentle he was being.

Their friends had brought food for them so Callie told Arizona to hand Chloe to one of the others so that they could eat together.

"Which one of you would like the honor of holding this precious one first?" Arizona asked their friends. She looked around and noticed that Cristina had kept out of the way. "Auntie Cris, I think she would like you to take her." Arizona told Cristina with a smile.

Cristina was a little nervous about the whole baby thing. She wasn't quite sure how to maintain her Cristina like persona and relate to a baby at the same time, which was why she had stood back. She had hoped the others would jump in and swarm the baby so that no one would really notice she wasn't.

"Awww, come on Auntie Cris. She won't bite. Not yet anyway. And dont worry she's already burped so she shouldn't spit up on you. Besides, I think she likes to save that for me." Arizona smiled encouragingly before handing Chloe to Cristina.

Cristina took the baby and tentatively held her close. She was amazed at the emotions this little one caused her to feel. Arizona went and sat with Callie as they watched Chloe do her magic on Cristina.

"So did you guys figure out a name for this little one or was it more important for you to curl up with each other in bed all evening?" Mark asked with a smirk.

Callie smirked back: "Well, Mark, for your information we did not spend the whole evening curled up in bed. We had already decided on a name for our little precious one. So Aunties and Uncle, I would like to introduce you all to Chloe Carmen Robbins-Torres."

" Awww, that is so beautiful. Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful little girl. You guys are so lucky. I mean she is just so precious." Cristina said in a very un-Cristina like way.

" I told you she would get to you." Arizona grinned at Cristina

"Yeah, she is definitely going to be a real heartbreaker when she gets older." Cristina replied with a smile

"Oh my God, please lets not rush things. She's not even a day old and you have her breaking hearts already." Callie said amused

"Yeah, she's definitely going to be a heart stealer just like her mommy who can capture your heart with just a smile" Arizona agreed smiling softly at Callie.

"She'll get that from her mama as well, Dimples" Callie replied smiling.

Their friends left soon after but before leaving they took a picture with the digital camera of Callie and Arizona sitting together on the bed with Callie holding Chloe and Austin sitting on Arizona's lap. They planned to get it framed and present it to them as it was a perfect family photo.

Before they were about to fall sleep Dr. James entered the room and did a check up of both Callie and the baby. She said that both were doing well and could most probably go home tomorrow. She then told them to get some rest and left.

The next morning Callie was woken up by Chloe's crying. She changed her and then placed her on the bed between her and Arizona. The baby was content just lying there with the two of them for over a half hour. Then the search for food began. Callie quickly started feeding her before her cries got underway. It wasn't long before the sucking sounds coming from Chloe stirred Arizona. She stretched as she slowly opened here eyes and was greeted with a loving smile from Callie.

"Good morning Dimples. I was hoping you would be able to get a little more sleep. I didn't realize how noisy this little one was going to be. You might think we haveve been starving her the way she is going at it." Callie said jokingly

"Well, I think it is precious. I can't think of a more beautiful sound to wake up to. Did you sleep well Calliope?" Arizona asked before leaning over to give her a kiss.

"As a matter of fact, yes I did. Chloe got up only twice. How about you Dimples?" Callie replied cheerfully

"Yeah, I did too." Arizona nodded. " How are you feeling today, Cal?"

"I feel great, Ari. I cant wait to get home. If it wasn't for this little one sucking away here, I would never believe I gave birth yesterday." Callie grinned.

Arizona grinned at her "I love how strong you are"

A little while later Dr. James came to check up on them "Well Callie, after you get done feeding this little girl , why don't you take a shower and if you still feel good enough to go home after that, then I will get your discharge papers ready. But, I dont want you overdoing it. You need to take things slow and easy. The general rule of thumb is not to lift anything heavier than the baby for the first few weeks" Dr. James briefed them.

Callie and Arizona were excited to hear that. They wanted to take their angel home and just spend time being with their son and daughter and giving them all the love they could.


End file.
